Speechless
by StarkIndustries
Summary: Steve renders Tony Speechless, or, speechless for Tony. This story is a one shot gone wild inspired from an innocent comment my brain perverted! Anyway... I thought it was kinda cute. This is the first story I've had the guts to post, so read and review so I'll know whether to write more or take up a new hobby…
1. Speechless

"So..." Tony said casually, leaning against the back of the couch as Steve tucked his art supplies back into their respective bag. "Spangles."

Steve hesitated a second, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Would you answer a question for me?"

"Sure." Steve stood, hitching his bag over his shoulder, smiling politely.

"So..." Tony started.

"So?" Steve prompted.

"Are you really a virgin?" Tony finally asked, shamelessly, "I mean, the team has this bet thing going, and I've already voted so it's technically not cheating if I ask-"

"Wait." Steve interjected, "The team's concerned about my virginity?"

"Not concerned necessari- wait, so you _are_ a virgin?"

"Is this what you people do in your free time?" Steve shook his head in disbelief.

"Sure." Tony shrugged, "I must say, I love how you're dodging the question like it'll eventually go away."

"Don't you keep your private lives private?"

"Private life? Who has a private life? Life's too short for secrets, spangles."

"But my virginity? Really?"

"You keep saying virginity in a possessive sense, do you posses said virginity?"

"I don't ask you..." Steve trailed off.

"No, I'm not, over thirty times, no. Your turn."

"What are y'all doing, calling dibs?"

Tony opened his mouth to respond, closing it back, opening it again, and hesitating only a second before he responded. "That could be arranged." He pointed to Steve in a way he'd discovered Tony a habit of doing.

Steve breathed a laugh, "I'm in a world all by myself." He reflected, shaking his head slowly, and Tony had a suspicion he was talking to himself this time.

"I know it may seem that way, with all the space up there, but I'm actually still here." Tony poked his chest.

Steve sighed a laugh, staring over Tony's head for a moment longer.

"Down here, big guy. I still have no lead on the whole v-card issue. But if you don't want to answer I can write a theory, and buy the copyright. Then it would be official, and I would technically own your virginity. Not really sure how you feel about that though."

"What?" Steve snapped back into reality.

"Answer me." Tony demanded, "Have you had sex before? Are you still a virgin?"

"Oh... No."

"No? Really? Who took it?" Tony pressed.

"Who took what?" Steve eyebrows furrowed.

Bless his heart.

"Your virginity." Tony said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"What? Nobody."

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, "Masturbation doesn't count, Steve."

"No, I meant I haven't had sex. I'm a virgin." He blushed, much to Tony's amusement.

"I knew it." Tony snapped his fingers.

"Very good. I'm leaving." He turned to go, Tony following him subconsciously. "Have any plans to change that status?" He teased.

"I'm not romantically involved with anyone. So do you mean am I going to sleep with a stranger? No." He didn't stop walking.

"What about with a friend?" Tony pressed, grinning stupidly.

"Really? You think I have that kind of friends?"

"Would you want to? You can't be celibate forever. You gotta let someone in your star spangles shorts. Would you?"

Steve stopped in place in the doorway, so suddenly that he rocked up on his toes, and Tony nearly barreled into him. "Why?" Steve challenged suddenly, "Are you volunteering?" He chanced a look back at Tony, eyebrows raised in question.

Tony stood there in shock a moment, blinking up at him stupidly, "Yes." He said finally, regaining his composure with an easygoing smirk. "That's exactly what I was doing just then."

"Don't you want to win your bet?" Steve smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I- wait... _Are you serious_?" Tony whispered in disbelief, "Because I thought..." He trailed off. "You would..."

Steve smiled fondly as Tony worked this out silently, a bit smug at rendering Tony Stark speechless, "This weekend." Steve started, "Text me. That'll give you enough time for your little game, right?"

"But I thought..." Tony whispered, "Are you fucking with me?"

"Not yet." Steve said innocently. "Why don't you sit down? You look a bit out of your element."

"I..."

Steve just smiled, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to Tony's cheek, "Text me." He turned and walked through the door, leaving Tony frozen in place, running their conversation through his head several times.

"JARVIS? What the fuck just happened?"

"I believe you have a date this weekend, sir."

"With _Steve_?"

"Yes, sir. I suggest you contact him. Shall I remind you?"

Tony touched his cheek. "I- I think I'll remember."


	2. Clueless

-This is my author's note.-

What? I had no better way to do it... :)

Bullet points to professionalize it!  
•I'm halfway across the world from my house, and my consistent wi-fi. So that's why I haven't updated for so long!  
•My reviewers are like, THE BEST PEOPLE EVER! I love to sit down and read my reviews whenever I feel stuck, or doubt my apparent skills. Ha! I love you guys! 3

*Insecurity returns.*

•Please review! I'm probably going to add at least one more chapter to this story. More details on their date, and sex if you guys ask nicely. (Or with unearthly enthusiasm.) ;)

Steve's texts - **Bold**

Tony's texts - _Italics_

*Nervous smile.*

Here we go!

/

Much to Steve's surprise, Tony didn't contact him for the rest of the week.

They spoke, of course, stopping in the hallway for a few minutes, but Tony never brought up their conversation. He kind if acted like it never happened, much to Steve's disappointment.

But every now and then, when they'd pass one another in the tower, they'd share these heated looks. Looks that told Steve this wasn't over yet, and Steve was genuinely surprised nothing had become of them.

A couple of times he was almost positive Tony would do something, when he'd stand a few steps closer, or purposefully place himself in a room alone with Steve. He almost seemed to be waiting for Steve to make the first move, which he'd already done.

Steve didn't think Tony would be one to need another push in the right general direction, but this was getting a bit ridiculous.

By the time Friday morning came around, and he still hadn't heard anything, and he wondered if Tony had just been leading him on.

That afternoon, when Tony'd asked him to move some boxes in his lab, he still didn't mention anything, and Steve started to wonder whether or not he'd just forgotten.

Not likely by that look he kept giving him.

And when Tony stepped so wonderfully close to him to ask him the most innocent of questions, and smacked his ass as he was leaving, Steve knew he was just testing the waters.

So Steve took matters into his own hands.

**4:45 PM**

**Y'know, saying 'text me' usually insinuates that YOU should start the conversation.**

Tony almost didn't hear his phone buzz over his music, and one glance at the screen told him Steve had not been joking about the whole virginity thing.

It really was weird, though, this whole arrangement. He would do it, hell, anyone with eyes would want Steve in their bed. With a little guidance, and a lot, well Tony wanted him to have a lot of practice, mainly with him, this man could be one hell of a sex idol.

But really, who asks for sex like that?

'Hey, Steve, do you still have your virginity?'

'Yep, want it?'

'Sure do.'

'Text me.'

Apparently, Steve really did know how to text.

_4:48 PM_

_You mean you can actually text? I thought you were just playing with new words._

Steve smiled a little, typing out a quick response.

**4:48 PM**

**Of course I can. I'm a fast learner. You'd be surprised.**

Tony shook his head in amusement when he read the text. Steve was a fast learner, eh?

_4:49 PM_

_Already am. About the other night. Don't we have a date or something?_

Or _something_. So Tony did possess the ability to not be vulgar.

**4:49 PM**

**Something? Yeah, something like that.**

Tony paused, typing and deleting several messages before he settled on one.

_4:51 PM_

_How?_

Steve frowned a little, how had this all come together? It was almost a spur of the moment decision. Tony's teasing, Steve's craving for Tony, an opportunity arose, and he seized it.

**4:52 PM**

**Not entirely sure. Fate, perhaps?**

Tony snorted a laugh, only Steve...

_4:53 PM_

_Very funny, and while we're on the subject, are you actually wanting to go out, or are you just texting me to distract me from my work?_

Steve bit him lip to hide a smile as he typed the message.

**4:53 PM**

**I want to go out.**

_4:54 PM_

_Does this have something to do with deflowering a super soldier? Or did I imagine that?"_

**4:55 PM**

**Deflowering is definitely on the agenda.**

Steve understood what deflowering meant? What the hell does this guy read to know this?

_4:55 PM_

_So it's 'that' kind of date._

**4:56 PM**

**Meaning?**

Ah, there was innocent Steve.

_4:56 PM_

_Your bed or mine?_

Steve smiled to himself.

**4:57 PM**

**You wouldn't take me to bed without at least buying me supper, would you?**

Oh! Hello there, Steve-I-thought-you-were-all-along. Where have you been hiding? What, in the closet? Imagine that...

_4:58 PM_

_That is absolutely something I would do. However, I'm starving, so it's your call._

**4:58 PM**

**Shawarma?**

_4:59 PM_

_I'll meet you in an hour. FYI: I refuse to associate myself with you if you wear those godforsaken khakis tonight. Just a heads up._

**4:59 PM**

**I'll wear jeans if you swear to shower before we leave. I don't want you to smell like machine oil.**

Tony shook his head in amusement.

_5:00 PM_

_Cross my heart. Now, let me work._

/

"I'm not even sure how this happened." Tony admits, when Steve jogged down the stairs to the lab, dressed in jeans, as promised, and a tight blue shirt.

Crossing his arms, Tony looked up at Steve through thick, dark, wet lashes, his still-damp hair falling in his face. "I mean, really. _Us_? It's like a bad joke."

"Are you saying you don't want to go?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not." Tony walked around Steve slowly, looking him up and down hungrily, "I'm just telling you we won't be socially accepted." Tony trailed fingers across the waistband of Steve's jeans. "Well, most people won't accept us."

"I thought relationships between same sex couples were accepted nowadays." Steve said, fighting the urge to shiver.

Tony shrugged, leaning up against the side of his car, "They usually are, by some... But when you're a name, a face. When you're like us. People don't want that, and they'll make sure we know."

Steve sighed, "Does it even matter?"

Tony shrugged, "Everybody talks. I say let 'em talk. What do you say?"

"Well..." Steve smiled a little, "Let's give them something to talk about."

Tony grinned, "What are you on?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're drugged." Tony accused, poking Steve's chest playfully. "Steve Rogers doesn't ask me on dates, he doesn't ask me for sex, and he especially doesn't ask for that stuff to be posted online, and in the papers, and on the news."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can't get high, or drunk, or anything like that." Steve said, not for the last time.

"I don't believe you." Tony decided.

"Sorry." Steve shrugged.

"I think you're trying to pull a fast one on me. You're up to something."

"Maybe I just mean what I say." Steve offered.

"Maybe. I'm still quite suspicious." Tony teased.

Steve shrugged, "Well... I hope that doesn't affect your performance."

"_My_ performance?" He did not just question Tony's skills in bed.

"Yeah. You won't chicken out on me will you?" Steve smirked.

Steve smirked, goddamn it.

"Me? Of course not. And nobody says that anymore."

Steve nodded absently, "Want me to drive?"

"No." Tony said automatically.

"Does my driving scare you?" Steve teased with a little smile.

"No." Tony made a face.

"It's the bike isn't it?"

"_No_." Tony repeated, as if it were obvious.

"Good, do you want to drive it?"

"No."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Is that all you can say?"

Tony grinned, opening the car door, Steve making his way to the opposite side of the car. "No."

Steve shook his head amusedly, opening his door. "You don't need to worry about my driving." He slid into the passenger side.

"Oh, really?" Tony climbed into the driver's seat, starting up the engine.

"Yeah." Steve smirked. "Just worry about whether or not I'll let you top tonight." He said casually, fastening his seatbelt.

Wait...

"_Excuse me?_" Tony started, "Of course I'll be topping."

Steve shrugged noncommittally.

"No, this isn't open for debate." Tony said firmly.

"You volunteered, remember? That means I get my way, and you go along with it, right?" Steve reasoned, grinning.

The hell? "No, _you_ volunteered _me_." Tony reminded him.

"Do you not want it?" Steve raised his eyebrows in that stupid innocent way that'd fooled Tony for too damn long.

"Yes, I want it."

"You volunteered." Steve nodded in affirmation.

"Steve..." Tony was silent for a moment, searching for something to say, Steve smiling at him innocently.

"You're the virgin here." Tony said finally, "You should take the passive role."

"Nope. It's my first time. I should get the right of choice." Steve fingered the fabric of Tony's jeans.

"No. I know more about this. You should take it." Tony reasoned.

"You don't think I'm clueless, do you? I know what I'm doing." Steve slid his hand up Tony's thigh.

Damn, that was distracting.

Steve watched him expectantly, and Tony had to backtrack. "What?"

"I know what I'm doing." Steve repeated.

Tony breathed a laugh, "I know what you're doing too, you're taking it."

"But you're the smaller person, technically, that would make me dominant." Steve smirked.

Tony opened his mouth a little to speak, taking a moment to put words to his thoughts. "No..." He started, "Don't even..." He ran a hand through his hair, "That has _nothing_ to do with _anything_. I've had plenty of women that were dominant, and they were smaller than me."

"Ah..." Steve bit back a smile, "That'll look good on your résumé."

"Wait... No, that's not what I meant."

"So you'll bottom for girls, but not for me?" Steve pouted.

"Shit. Stop it."

"So it's settled." Steve confirmed..

"It is not settled." Tony said firmly.

"Yes it is."

"No." Tony protested. "_Steve_. That's not even fair."

"Which would I like better? Being my first time and all."

Tony was quiet for a while, "_You're evil_."

Steve remained silent after that, smiling smugly, much to Tony's dismay, as all his further protests were ignored, and he eventually just fell silent, weaving his way through the New York traffic expertly.

/

"So..." Tony started, after it was quiet for... Too long. "I can't think of any way this could be more awkward."

"You're the awkward one." Steve nudged him with his elbow, "I expected you to be more fun than this."

Tony chuckled,"I'm not awkward. I don't do awkward. This is all you, big fella." He pulled into a parking spot close to the restaurant.

"You're not even trying." Steve accused with a smile.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked, crossing his arms.

"_Me_." Steve stated, blushing faintly.

Tony stared at him until he made the whole, yes-Steve-Rogers-does-use-sexual-innuendo's connection, "Damn it, Steve. Stop doing that."

"What?"

"That... Thing you're doing."

"Wow... That makes... No sense." Steve admitted.

"Just stop acting like you know exactly what's going on."

Steve leaned closer to Tony to whisper in his ear,"This is not my first time eating out."

Tony leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, chuckling softly, and Steve leaned back.

"You're doing it on purpose." Tony decided.

"What?"

"I don't know yet." He looked up at Steve. "Something."

"I'd like to do something right now." Steve admitted.

"And what is that?" Tony asked.

Steve's eyes flickered to Tony's lips, and Tony raised his eyebrows slightly, and before he could open his mouth to speak, Steve closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together.

The shock only delayed his reaction a few seconds, and he responded almost on instinct, hands settling at Steve's hips, allowing himself to be drawn closer, straddling Steve's hips, their kiss deep, and slow, and strangely tranquil, his hands gentle, but wandering.

When Steve broke the kiss, he held Tony in his arms, his own fingers intertwined, resting just above Tony's tailbone. "Consider the ice broken."

Tony tilted his head to the side a little, a thoughtful look on his face. "You're not as clueless as I thought you were. Inexperienced, but not clueless."

Steve smiled timidly, "Glad you think so."

Tony smiled a little, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Steve's jeans, capturing his lips in a second kiss. "You sure you want to eat?"

"Yes." Steve smiled a little, "I'm starving."

"We're gonna burn it all off anyway, right?" He pressed his lips to Steve's again.

"All the more reason to eat." Steve breathed against Tony's lips.

"We'll be fine." Tony countered, nipping and kissing along Steve's jaw.

"We're already here." Steve reasoned, pushing their door open.

"Fine." Tony sighed dramatically.

Both of the men climbed out of the car on the passenger side, Tony a bit reluctantly, straightening his clothes from Steve's hands.

Steve immediately turned, and gripped Tony's shoulders, locking their lips together again, pressing him up against the car, his lips urgent, and assertive in their smooth slide over Tony's.

Tony pulled Steve closer, letting his hands wander over Steve's body, groping his ass shamelessly, his lips parting beneath Steve's.

Steve didn't pull back until Tony's fingers dipped beneath the fabric of his jeans, slipping past his boxers with a practiced touch, and even then, he was reluctant to break the kiss.

Tony grinned, breathless, and he chuckled softly, "Are you going to do that all night?"

"Probably." Steve admitted, pulling himself back

"Any special reason?"

"Because I can."

"I always thought you hated me."

"If I did..." Steve smiled a little, "Imagine what I'd do if I actually liked you." He teased, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders.

Tony's arm snaked around Steve's waist, and he pressed his hand in the small of his back, leading them inside. "I might like it."

/

•I know it's short, but I wanted the semi "date" separate...  
•My hotel has wi-fi so I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  
•Review! Please! Even if you tell me it's crap! •Unbeta'd and typed on my phone, so all mistakes are my own.  
•Content is subject to change to please my readers, or my OCD, or imagination, etc...

I'm gonna go panic now...

*panics*


	3. Hopeless

One of the biggest problems with taking Steve to a restaurant, especially one that serves foreign food, was the elaborate cultural decorations they lavished over the walls.

The cloth napkins were literally the only things that keeping Steve from sketching right then and there, Tony actually found it a little difficult to hold Steve's attention until he'd apparently seen everything.

Tony on the other hand, took little interest in the things around the room, instead watching Steve absentmindedly trace the general shapes of things he found around the room on the surface of the table.

Their hands rested on the table, fingers touching across the surface, and it was a bit of a new experience for Tony. He was beyond one night stands, well, _mostly_ beyond them.

Being with Pepper helped him get past that a lot. With Pepper, it was emotional _and_ physical, and they talked, and kissed, and had sex, but it always teetered on a friends with benefits sort of relationship.

That's mostly what he expected from Steve. Sex. Which was odd. Because this was Steve.

He really didn't know what to expect.

One of the things Steve did differently from anyone else he'd ever been with, was that he held his hand, and the touch was so foreign, yet so simple, and intimate, his mind almost couldn't categorize the touch.

It seemed like Steve was taking it slow.

Taking _what_ slow, and _'how slow is slow if they're fucking tonight'_ were the questions he couldn't answer.

He vaguely understood that it didn't matter.

Steve took one of his hands in both of his, and Tony realized he'd been staring into space.

Steve turned Tony's hand palm-up in his, tracing lines over his palm, down to his wrist with the lightest touch, and Tony watched him curiously, his eyebrows furrowing a little.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked finally.

Steve didn't say anything at first, he just shrugged, but his fingers never stopped.

Tony couldn't decide why Steve would do this, boredom was his best guess, but Steve seemed to be pretty happy with just looking around. Now he'd focused all that attention on Tony's hand?

When Steve finally did answer, he did so with a contented sigh, "Touching you."

Touching him... Obviously. But why like this? "My _hand_?" Tony asked softly.

"M'hmm." Steve hummed, continuing his gentle caress, lifting Tony's hand to his lips, and kissing his palm.

Tony watched him closely for several minutes. "Why?" He asked, when Steve settled on tracing down to his wrist and forearm.

"Because I can." Steve said softly.

Of course.

"Do you have some kind of fetish?"

That would explain it. Why else would he be touching his hand like this?

Steve shrugged noncommittally, twining their fingers together. "I just know how good it feels." He looked up at Tony timidly.

Tony nodded, both of them falling silent again until the waiter returned, taking their orders, both of them getting shawarma, as earlier discussed, Tony ordering them some form of alcohol, insisting that Steve at least try it, and he couldn't help but think this was a play off of their conversation about his eternal sobriety.

It actually wasn't bad, just the smallest bit sweet, with the slight burn of alcohol. Steve had no idea how strong it was supposed to be, but hoped Tony wouldn't try and get drunk tonight. That was the last thing that needed to happen.

They sat in relative silence, neither quite knowing how to break it.

Tony hates small talk. He finds it awkward, and unnecessary, and annoying, and he kind of appreciated the fact that Steve didn't feel the need to fill every silence with it.

Conversation should flow naturally. You shouldn't be stumbling through words like an amateur public speaker, and if it couldn't come naturally, and it was awkward, well, you obviously didn't have enough compatibility to get along.

But as far as noncommittal, not-quite-a-date, pre-sex conversation went, Tony was at a loss.

"I really appreciate this." Steve said softly, breaking the comfortable silence, Tony turning his focus back on the man sitting across the table.

"What?" Tony said, still a bit spaced.

"I appreciate you doing this for me." Steve repeated.

Tony raised an eyebrow, lifting the hands they had twined together.

"Well..." Steve smiled crookedly, "I appreciate that too... But I'm talking in general... I know you don't really like me, even as a friend, but I appreciate you doing this for me..."

"What?"

"Tonight. Everything." He looked down at their hands. "I just crave it so bad sometimes." He breathed, "I don't know why, I just... I need it this time..."

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

Steve was silent for a minute.

"Someone can always help, Steve." Tony said softly, "We're you're friends."

Steve frowned a little, "When the serum affects something, it's my own problem. There's no point of reference to know how to control it, and there's no reason for me to inconvenience someone else with it."

"But with _sex_? Really?"

"Yeah..." Steve chuckled softly, "It does sound a little stupid, but that's probably one of the harder... _emotions_ to deal with."

"Everything you're experiencing is normal, Steve." Tony said, almost amusedly.

"Maybe on a smaller scale." Steve said softly.

"Don't flatter yourself, normal people get really strong emotions too."

"Yeah, but the serum enhances every feeling in this. The desire, the happiness, the arousal." He smiled a little, "The orgasm."

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Tony countered.

"No, but sadness, and pain, rejection. It's all worse. I have over twenty five years of life to compare the serum to. It's not always good." He looked up a little, "But this." He squeezed Tony's hand a little, "This is good."

Tony was silent for a moment, he hadn't expected their conversation to take this turn. "Well," he said finally, "I'm not good with... Feelings. But I'll give you as much sex as you want. Need. Whatever."

Steve nodded, looking down at their twined fingers again.

/

After about three minutes of watching some form of inner turmoil play across Steve's face his curiosity got the better of him. "Are you not telling me something?" Tony accused playfully.

Steve's eyes widened ever so slightly; his grip on Tony's hand loosening a little.

"Spill."

Steve shook his head quickly, "No. I'm not discussing this."

"Come on, high and mighty alpha male."

"I'll tell you later if you still want to know." Steve sighed.

"Why? Afraid I'll back out on you?"

Steve looked up at him, his face emotionless, but his eyes were alight with something Tony couldn't place. "Yes." His voice didn't quite match his expression. "I am."

Tony shrugged, not wanting to press for details.

Yet.

/

"I feel like I forced you into this." Steve admitted, fingering the stem off his glass absentmindedly.

Tony laughed then, "You couldn't force me to do anything." He assured him, "There was no need for force. Just..." He made a wide gesture towards Steve with his free hand. "Look at yourself. I could take you right here. I don't care who sees."

"Shhh." Steve blushed.

He actually _blushed_.

Tony smirked, "What? Don't want me to talk about fucking you right here and now? I won't do anything... Yet."

Steve shook his head, "Don't tempt me." He whispered, "_I won't resist._" He offered Tony a mischievous smile.

The waiter chose that moment to come back up to the table, Steve smiling politely, and Tony was hot and flustered, and now wondering why they decided to torture themselves with something as menial as food when there was sex to be carried out.

/

Tony chose to use the rest of the meal for flirting, especially since he knew it drove Steve crazy; a little dirty talk and he was squirming in his seat.

Steve on the other hand, focused his attention on eating his meal, the stirring of heat in his abdomen making it very hard to focus, and even harder not to carry out the filthy pictures Tony was painting in his mind with his whispered words.

Tony seemed to be much more efficient at eating his meal than Steve was, and he didn't seen distracted at all.

"Y'know, you're kind of cute when you blush." Tony commented, Steve's eyes flickering up to meet his.

"Why are you torturing me?" Steve asked breathlessly, smiling a little.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed by it." Tony smirked.

"I'm not embarrassed." Steve assured him.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not embarrassed." He repeated.

Tony raised his eyebrows a little, and he pulled his hand away, turning Steve's hand palm up, checking his pulse. It was racing. "Aroused?" He breathed.

"As hell." Steve admitted. "You should stop."

Tony fixed him with a look of intense desire, and Steve looked away quickly. He needed to at least make it through this meal.

Steve's looking away deterred Tony just about as much as you'd expect it to, he picked up his fork again, letting the calmness hang in the air for another minute or two, before he worked his feet out of his shoes, sliding his socked feet forward until he found Steve's. He didn't move, so Tony continued, dragging his foot up his shin slowly.

Steve moved so subtly that Tony almost missed it, he froze a little, eyes flicking from his plate to their hands.

Tony slid his foot back down, fitting the arch of his right foot to Steve's left ankle, sliding it up a little, then back down, a subtle flush creeping up Steve's neck, and Tony moved his foot to rub against Steve's calf.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, sounding much too breathless to have only been the victim of a bit of foot flirting.

"Playing footsie." Tony said innocently, sliding his foot back to Steve's ankle, working his foot inside The leg of Steve's jeans, the soldier taking a sharp breath.

"_Why_?" Steve breathed, his pulse racing beneath Tony's fingers.

Tony leaned forward, smiling evilly, "Because I can." He quoted.

/

It wasn't long after that, maybe ten minutes before they left, Steve taking Tony's hand, and 'dragging' him through the parking lot, barely giving Tony time to put his shoes back on before doing so.

They made it as far as the car before Steve pulled Tony into his arms, trapping him firmly between the car, and his body. "_Tony_." Steve whispered, their faces inches apart, his hands sliding down his body longingly. "I'm going to kiss you again."

"Do it." Tony challenged.

"You're probably going to have to stop me." Steve breathed, instantly covering Tony's lips with his.

Tony didn't know exactly what Steve had meant by that, but he couldn't bring himself to care right now, he wasn't about to stop him.

Steve's lips were ravenous; bruising against his, and Tony pulled him closer, responding with the same fierceness.

He would not be outdone by a virgin.

It wasn't until Steve's hands were working their way beneath his shirt that Tony realised what Steve had meant.

Tony shoved Steve back, so suddenly that Steve actually stopped, and took a step back hastily, Tony following him closely, leaning back to open the backseat door.

He pulled Steve along wordlessly, climbing into the car, and pulling the door shut.

Steve needed no further permission than a nod to pull Tony in, kissing him again, his hands tangling in brunette hair, leaning him back against the car's seat.

The small cramped area of the backseat prevented most movement, making them fall in a tangle of limbs as the kiss grew more heated, lips desperate, hands wandering, bodies pressed close together.

Tony finally had a mind to push Steve back again, covering Steve's mouth with his hand to stop his delicious kisses.

Steve kissed his palm, and pulled his hand back. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah." Tony said breathlessly. "One: normal people need oxygen to breathe. Two: how the _hell_ can you kiss like _that_. Three: Your first time will not be in the back of a car in the parking lot of a Mediterranean restaurant." And with those words he opened the opposite door, sliding out if the car with a little less grace then he would've liked.

Steve sat there for several moments, dumbfounded, before moving to the front seat where Tony sat, looking as smug as ever.

Steve held his head in his hands. "You tease too much." He groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Well." Tony smiled, "I also drive too fast." He stated, pulling out of his parking spot.

Steve was quiet for a long time, and Tony couldn't help but shoot him a couple of curious looks.

"Everything okay, spangles?"

"You are aware of how much physical torture this is?, aren't you?"

"I'm a man too. I've got all the same equipment." Tony assured him.

Steve took a deep breath. "You're evil."

"Thank you." Tony responded automatically, "It takes a lot of dedication to hold that title."

"How are you fine?" Steve asked, his voice sounding strangled.

"Practice." Tony said calmly, driving much faster than legal.

Steve's heart was still racing, and he felt exhilarated, in a desperate, and tortured sort of way, and he ached to be touched in a way that he never imagined possible.

"You okay over there?" Tony asked after a minute. "You sound like you're going into labor."

Steve shot him a dirty look, "I'd be better if you stopped stalling."

"It's not my fault you're a virgin."

"It became your fault at midnight last night."

"So I call the shots now?" Tony smirked.

"Basically." Steve said softly, leaning his head back.

"Touch yourself." Tony said casually.

"What?" Steve looked back over at Tony.

"I want you to play with your cock, masturbate for me." Tony said casually.

"No." Steve said, face flushing red.

"Do it."

"No, Tony."

"I call the shots."

"_Tony_." Steve groaned.

"I will drive circles around Stark tower until you do it."

Steve sighed, but moved his hand to rub his erection through his jeans.

"That's cheating." Tony insisted.

"You said touch yourself. I'm touching myself."

"I want to see skin on skin."

Steve lifted his left hand, holding his opposite wrist.

"You're so funny, Steve."

"You're a jerk, Tony."

"I know."

"What can I say to make you stop torturing me?"

Tony just smiled mischievously, and Steve leaned his head against the window.

"This is what I get for asking you."

/

The moment Tony pulled his car into his garage, Steve was reaching for Tony, but he held up his hand to stop the advance, and Steve drew himself back, the sting of rejection sharp, albeit unnecessary.

Tony climbed out of the car, Steve instinctively doing the same.

When Tony approached Steve it wasn't a cautious action, but it wasn't forceful; He cupped Steve's face in his hands, bringing their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss, pulling back all too soon. He led him to the elevator silently, holding his hand like Steve had done for him earlier, pressing the button to his floor.

"This is your last chance to back out if you want." Tony said reluctantly.

"Why would I do that?" Steve asked, drawing Tony into an unexpected embrace.

It took him a moment to answer. "Because I'm am ass, and you don't like me." Tony mumbled against Steve's chest.

"Do you think I would've even considered sex if I didn't like you?" Steve asked softly, dragging Tony off the elevator onto his floor.

"I dunno. Maybe." Tony shrugged. "I'm irresistible." He leaned against Steve's chest, the bigger man stopping in place. "You're living proof of that fact."

Steve rolled his eyes, "You're _impossible_."

"Nope, not impossible. Very possible. Quite possibly the most possible person you'll ever know."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not even close. I'll try not to take offense to that comment."

"You're hopeless."

"That's... Possible."

"Of course."

"Great, now quit dodging my question." Tony pulled back to glare at him.

"I do like you, Tony. A lot. Yes. I still want this."

"Oh." Tony said softly.

"Now, stop stalling." Steve ordered, "You've got no idea how long I've wanted this." He pulled Tony into a kiss, leading him into the bedroom, Tony more than willing to follow, barely pushing the door shut before he was pressed up against the smooth surface, Steve locking their lips together desperately.

/

Yay! Fade to black! *Hides behind Captain America's shield.*

A choice arises.

To write... Or not to write? That is the question.

I will write smut for you, conditionally.

This will change the rating, so if we've got any issues, this fade to black is for you!

Now... For the rest of my dirty minded shipper buddies! You must tell me who you want to top. Because it _is_ up for debate.

Therefore you must review!


	4. Breathless

*mini author's note*

You've had three chapters of warning...

It's not as funny, but I felt like it was a good climax to my story. Pfft- _climax_. xD The irony. Ha! _Irony_!

That which we call porn. By any other name would still contain smexy filth.

Also, I've recently become aware I can't write the 'M' rating. This thing is probably, I hope, a tactful 'MA'. Which is what most of the smutty stories on here are anyway.

You've been warned.

Enjoy.

/

Tony pulled Steve closer, the blonde pressing up against him eagerly, his hands tangling in brunette hair as lips moved smoothly over his, their kisses rough and demanding. Hands groping for skin.

Tony was pinned firmly between Steve's body, and the door, and Steve was everywhere. His hands, his lips, his hot breath, his careful touch, albeit rough. Steve didn't seem to have a desire to move, he seemed more than satisfied just holding him.

Tony's hands wandered over Steve's body, almost reverently, filled with desire, resting at his hips. Tony turned his face away from their kiss for a moment, gasping a few deep breaths.

As much as Tony hated to admit it, even to himself, Steve had more endurance than him when it came to kissing, and needing oxygen, and Steve's fierceness. It actually left him a bit lightheaded, and he told himself it was from lack of oxygen, _not_ from being at the hands of Steve Rogers... Those wonderful, talented hands that slid over his body with such innocent _worshipfulness_. That drove him crazy with lust.

No, it wasn't that at all.

Steve seemed to be happy taking advantage of Tony's need to breathe, pressing kisses in his hair, relaxing his hold on Tony while he caught his breath.

Tony gripped Steve's biceps, turning them in place, pressing Steve up against the door, fighting for the familiarity he knew - for the dominance; not quite being able to obtain it.

The best part about losing his dominant role, Tony thought, was the fact of Steve's virginity. He wouldn't be very brave. Steve had little experience with touching, and kissing, and basically anything sexual in nature, so everything Tony did was new to him.

Tony took advantage of this fact.

He yanked Steve's shirt over his head; leaning in to kiss Steve's lips softly, pressing Steve back every time he tried to deepen it, teasing, moving to kiss Steve's jaw, turning his face with a finger.

He dipped his head to kiss Steve's chest, falling to his knees, trailing kisses over his hip, the soldier gasping softly.

Tony slid his hands over Steve's hips, unbuttoning his jeans with skillful fingers, working the zipper open with his teeth, leaning straight in to mouth Steve's erection through his boxers.

Steve gasped softly, and his hands tightened in Tony's hair, "_Tony_." Steve groaned.

Tony pulled back a little, sliding his hands over Steve's ass, squeezing a little, hooking his fingers in the pockets of Steve's jeans, tugging them down. "Have you ever had a blowjob before?" Tony breathed.

"A blow... What?" Steve asked, stepping out of his jeans.

"Yeah, I'm definitely giving you a blowjob, you poor deprived child." Tony smiled to himself.

"Child?" Steve smiled in amusement.

"Ignore that." Tong muttered, kissing Steve's hip again, yanking his boxers down.

Tony wasn't disappointed with what he found.

He had a former appreciation for how beautiful and well proportioned Steve's features were, how the serum had enhanced every part of his body equally, and he was balanced gorgeously.

But he hadn't really considered the serum had enhanced 'every part' of him... Or maybe he was just naturally well endowed. Tony couldn't bring himself to care right now.

"You just gonna stare?" Steve asked after a minute, an adorable smirk on his face, and a slight pink tinge to his skin.

Tony gripped Steve's dick, and the blonde tilted his head back in pleasure, jerking his head up when Tony mouthed the tip._ "Whatareyoudoing?" _He gasped, pushing Tony back.

"I'm gonna give you your first blowjob... You're welcome." Tony nodded once.

Steve still held him back, "A- a blow... Tony don't you dare."

"Do you even know what that is?" Tony teased, squirming out of Steve's grasp to lick at the tip of his hardness. "I know you've never had one if you're avoiding it." He slid his hands over Steve's, now bare, form.

"No, I've not had one, and if I'm putting the pieces together correctly that's going to hurt like hell." Steve tried to pull Tony up to his feet, the brunette pushing his hands away, pressing a kiss to the very tip of his member. "Stop it, Tony." Steve groaned weakly.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, "You don't have to worry about the teeth, I know what I'm doing. I swear."

"Teeth?" Steve tried to squirm away, "Oh, god. No. _No_, no, thank you. Hands are fine. I don't want you to blow anything."

"Oh." Tony said softly, "_Oh_, I see what's wrong. I'm- it's just called that, you don't actually blow."

"Why- why would they call it that?"

"Fucked if I know." Tony breathed, "Please don't stop me again." he whispered, taking Steve's erection in his mouth before he could protest further.

Steve's hips jerked reflexively, his knees weakening a little, and he groaned, caressing Tony's face, combing fingers through his hair. "Can we at least get in the bed?" He pouted.

Tony pulled back, "Look who's putting it off now." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"I just want to do this right."

"There is no _right way_ to do it."

"Humor me."

Tony got to his feet reluctantly, dragging Steve to the bed, and Steve climbed onto the enormous surface. Tony pressed him back, climbing over his body, kissing him softly.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Steve whispered, unbuttoning Tony's jeans.

"Because you didn't take them off, slowpoke." Tony mumbled, shoving his jeans off, moving back down Steve's body, gripping his hardness, licking a wet stripe from root to tip.

Steve tugged on Tony's shirt, "Take this off." He whispered.

Tony ignored him, taking as much of Steve's length in his mouth as he could, bobbing his head slowly, dissolving Steve's thoughts into nothingness.

"Tony." Steve groaned. "Oh god, Tony... That's _good_."

Tony hummed in response, the vibration enough to make Steve arch off the bed, pressing Tony back reflexively, "Stop." He gasped.

"What's wrong now?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"I'm- it's..." He pulled Tony to his chest, rolling them once, "Your turn." Steve breathed, sealing their lips together.

Tony's lips parted beneath his, and Steve worked his tongue into Tony's mouth, holding himself over Tony carefully, the brunette pulling him closer regardless, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips to hold him close.

They kissed slowly, tongues dancing sensually, heat clenching in Steve's abdomen, and he let his hands wander over Tony's body, slipping beneath his shirt, and Tony pushed Steve away, yanking his shirt back down. "Leave it on." He breathed, pulling Steve back in.

"Why?" Steve mumbled against Tony's neck.

"I usually leave it on during sex." He subconsciously touched his chest where Steve knew the arc reactor sat.

Steve kissed him softly, "It's okay, Tony." Steve soothed, "I won't hurt you." He promised, fingering the seam by his hip.

"Just... Leave it. Please?"

"Okay." Steve moved his hands to Tony's boxers instead, the brunette lifting his hips to help Steve remove them. "Do you have lube?"

"Yeah." Tony gestured off to the side, "Look in the drawer."

Steve did, finding the tube, Tony reaching for it immediately.

"Let me have it."

Steve gave it to him, and Tony rubbed it between his hands.

"Have you ever done this before?" Steve asked softly, and Tony raised his eyebrows. "Not in general." Steve corrected himself. "With another man."

Tony was silent for several minutes, "No." He said finally. "It's usually... It's _always_ women."

Steve nodded, straddling Tony's hips, kissing him roughly, grinding their erections together, gasping against soft lips, swearing under his breath, "Does it always feel this good?"

"No." Tony said softly. "It gets better." He breathed, kissing him again, deeper this time, holding him tightly.

Steve groaned a bit louder, and Tony pressed him back a little. "Need to get myself ready for you." He said softly, clicking the lube open, "I forget about virgin stamina sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you'll be quick. You just don't know it yet." Tony winked, "So I'm preparing myself."

"Do you know how?" Steve whispered.

Tony glared at him. "I wouldn't have volunteered my ass if I didn't know details."

Steve blushed, nodding a little, shifting to kiss Tony's neck and shoulder, working around the fabric if Tony's shirt, shifting down further, hitching his shirt up a few inches, kissing his hip, gripping Tony's dick, working his wrist much slower than Tony would've liked.

Tony moved slick fingers to his own entrance, trying to relax as he pressed the first finger inside.

He'd actually expected it to hurt a lot more than it did, and almost sighed a breath of relief at the faintness of the discomfort. He pulled Steve up into a kiss, Steve responding with more roughness than Tony intended, his lips urgent and demanding.

Tony grabbed onto Steve reflexively, turning his face away from the kiss, whimpering softly as Steve attacked his neck with little kisses and bites.

"_Tony_..." Steve sighed a little, "Let me do this." He touched Tony's wrist. "Trust me."

Tony drew his hand away hesitantly, pressing the lube into Steve's hand. "Use too much." He said softly. "Please be careful."

Steve smiled a little, stroking Tony's cheek gently, "Relax." He brushed his lips over Tony's. "I've got you." He breathed, clicking the lube open one handed.

He pulled his hand away from Tony reluctantly, pouring a generous amount of the warm liquid on his fingers, moving his hand back to Tony's hardness, distracting him as Steve pressed the first finger inside.

Tony's breath caught and he groaned softly, swearing under his breath.

Steve kissed his hip, "Okay?" He breathed.

Tony jerked a nod, his hands gripping in the sheets.

Steve started slowly, stroking Tony's leaking membet to ease the tension as he stretched him, slowly, carefully, crooking his finger to find that spot he'd read about.

Tony took deep calming breaths, eyes slipping shut, it actually wasn't that bad, uncomfortable, but it didn't _hurt_... Well, at least not yet.

"More." Tony breathed, this had to start moving along. Tony was ready for some excitement.

"Which one?" Steve asked in a whisper.

Tony touched his wrist, "This one." Steve nodded slowly, working another finger in gently, Tony drawing a sharp breath, swearing breathlessly. This one hurt. "Stop." He gasped.

Steve did, shifting over Tony's body to kiss his lips softly, then his cheek, then his ear, whispering soft words of comfort, and encouragement, stroking his hand down Tony's flanks until he was prompted to continue.

Tony swore, moving his hand to touch himself. "Steve!" he gasped, flinching a little.

"I've got you." Steve whispered, "Trust me." Tony nodded shakily, and Steve continued, twisting, stretching, crooking his fingers, and Tony cried out, arching off the bed. "Bad?" Steve breathed, kissing Tony's jaw.

"No!" Tony gasped, his breathing quick, and rough. "That's- _oh_..." He leaned his head back, tugging at the sheets, "Christ, _Steve_."

Steve hummed a low moan, arousal spiking in his abdomen, his arms weakening a little, and he moved a hand to touch himself for a moment, his breath catching sensually.

Tony took slow breaths until the pain faded, but he was still reluctant to tell Steve to continue - to start the pain all over again. But when he did, Steve shifted down on his body again, pushing Tony's hand away, leaning in to mouth the hard flesh as he pressed a third finger inside.

Tony groaned, flinching away from the resulting pain, almost pushing Steve back, hesitating, thankful for the friction as it was the only thing that made this bearable.

Steve's hand rubbed his thigh, and Tony opened his eyes, looking down at him.

The sight was absolutely gorgeous.

Steve was looking as perfect as usual, only sweaty, and his hair was mussed, and he was completely naked.

The nakedness only contributed to the gorgeous factor.

His eyes were squeezed shut, his hair partially hiding his face from view, his perfect lips, swollen as shiny, wrapped around his erection.

He wished there was a little more light in here so he could see more detail, but part of him wondered if Steve would be more hesitant with the lights on. Now was not the time to experiment, not when Steve was touching him like this.

Steve pulled back, gasping a breath, looking up at Tony through damp blonde hair, smiling a little. "You make it look easy." Steve said breathlessly.

"I've had enough to know a few tricks." Tony said softly, unable to resist running his fingers through Steve's hair.

Steve sighed contentedly, leaning into the touch, and Tony did it again, as Steve leaned down to mouth his erection, taking him in his hand, moving to lick his balls, sucking gently, being extra cautious of his teeth.

Tony's hands gripped in Steve's hair, and the blonde man groaned throatily, Tony's hips jerking at the vibration.

Tony didn't bother with an apology like Steve would, he just pulled his hands away from Steve's hair to keep it from happening again.

Steve made a soft unplaceable noise, pulling back, "Don't stop." He breathed, leaning right back in, "I won't break, I swear."

Tony slid his hands back through Steve's sweat dampened hair, yanking on it a little, testing his reaction.

Steve hummed a moan, leaning his head against Tony's hip, "Ready?" He breathed.

Tony hesitated, "Yes... But for the love of god, please go slow."

Steve nodded, drawing his fingers out, crawling over Tony's body, leaning down to capture his lips in a slow, gentle, tender kiss. "Don't be afraid to stop me."

Tony nodded slowly, and Steve shifted back, retrieving the lube, fumbling with it for a second before he could get it open, finally slicking his aching hardness.

He took a deep breath, looking up at Tony, who was watching him, looking, honestly, a bit nervous. Steve rubbed his thigh soothingly, and Tony took a shaky breath.

Steve leaned back over Tony's body, brushing another kiss to his lips. "Ready?" He breathed, searching Tony's face.

"Yeah." Tony whispered.

"Nervous?" Steve asked softly. Tony was silent, and Steve brushed his cheek lightly, "It's okay, Tony."

"I know." He said softly, "I- I trust you."

Steve nodded a little, moving just enough to get himself in position, he took a final breath, and Tony's hands were on his shoulders, pressing him back, the man gasping a strangled "Wait!"

Steve groaned in frustration, leaning his forehead against Tony's shoulder. "I knew it was only a matter of time until you started torturing me again." He mumbled against the thin fabric of Tony's shirt.

Tony pushed him back, sitting up enough to yank his shirt over his head, bathing them both in soft blue light. "Let's do this right." He said softly, pulling Steve back down.

Steve smiled a little, kissing Tony one last time. He moved an arm to cradle Tony's hips, positioning himself once again, glancing up at Tony, who's eyes were closed, before pressing in slowly, his breath catching in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut.

Tony groaned, and Steve forced his eyes open to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't put words together in his mind.

Tony gasped several breaths, "God, Steve." Tony breathed, trying to relax. "You're huge."

Steve groaned, leaning his forehead against Tony's shoulder, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, "Am I- hurting you?" He took a slow breath, "I- fuck- I can stop."

Tony smiled a little, eyes still closed, but his expression relaxed a little, "You said a bad word."

"Oh, shut up."

"Don't be that way, Stevie." Tony teased, stroking Steve's hair.

"Do you need me to stop?" Steve gasped.

"No." Tony said softly, rewrapping his legs around Steve's hips, holding him close.

Steve moved again, pressing in all the way, and stilling, his heart racing, and breathing erratic.

After a minute of shifting, Tony prompted Steve to move, the solider pressing himself up on shaking arms, his body trembling. "Okay?"

"I'm okay." Tony smiled a little, "You gonna make it?"

"I don't know." Steve admitted. "I wasn't expecting it to feel this... _Intense_."

"You haven't even started moving yet."

Steve took a deep breath, holding Tony up a little, pulling out, only to press back in, biting his lip to muffle a groan.

Tony clung to him, fingers digging into the hard muscle of Steve's biceps. "Again?" Steve gasped.

"Yeah." Tony breathed, "Don't stop unless I tell you to."

Steve nodded sharply, starting a slow rhythm, "God, Tony." He gasped, "S-so tight."

Tony hummed softly, shifting a little to find a comfortable spot, Steve pausing long enough to lift his hips more, pressing in again, and Tony gasped, writhing beneath him. "Right there!" He gasped, "Right fucking there."

Steve tried his best to hold that position, but Tony kept pulling him closer, throwing off his balance, and he started kissing his neck and chest, and damn that was distracting. He groaned against Steve's collarbone, "Harder, Steve." Tony growled sensually. "I can take it. Just let go."

"I think you're getting the hang of being the catcher." Steve choked out.

Tony just tightened his legs around Steve's hips, nipping at Steve's neck and shoulder, "Someone needs to show you how to pitch. You throw like a girl."

"That should be what you're used to then."

"I will take control of this session if you don't work some magic."

Steve readjusted their position, instantly starting a quicker pace, and Tony cried out, swearing under his breath. "Yes." He gasped, "Fuck yes! Don't stop."

Steve bit his lip, working to muffle his groans, Tony's hands on his body, assertive and shameless making that much harder than you'd think.

Tony pulled Steve down into a quick messy kiss, all teeth, and very wet, but it's what they both needed, a tangle of limbs, a rough, filthy battle for dominance.

The thought that he needed to be gentle with Tony, and that Tony didn't heal as fast as he did were ever present in Steve's mind, but Tony kept pulling him tighter, pleas for the roughness on his lips, mixed with swears, and Steve's name, which came up quite often, and hearing that. His name - a groan, a desperate plea on Tony's lips - set his body on fire with arousal, and he trembled in the intensity of it.

Tony was gasping for breath, clinging to Steve with every ounce of energy he could muster as Steve kept up his quick, rough thrusts.

He was so big, and angled just right, bumping Tony's prostate with each thrust, sending shocks of pleasure through his body, Steve working a quick pace on his throbbing member, gripping him tightly.

"Tony." Steve whimpered, and Tony could already picture the next time they got together just from that sound, because this was going to become a regular thing with them.

Tony would top next time, start really slow, make Steve desperate for him, tease him until he couldn't take it anymore, kiss him until he was rubbing against Tony, whimpering for friction, and Tony would give it to him. His hands, his mouth, whichever Steve wanted. He would prepare him gently, because it really did hurt, and he wanted Steve to enjoy it as much as possible. Maybe he could come up with a lube tailored to Steve's healing factor. Oh, and when they fucked, good lord, Tony would take Steve on his hands and knees, make him beg for it. Give him everything he asked for, a bit of sweet revenge, he could introduce Steve to edge play... See how loud America's golden boy would scream for him. Have him use that pretty little mouth for dirty talking.

"_God_, I'm close." Steve moaned into Tony's neck bringing him back into reality. "Fuck, Tony. Just a little more."

Tony moaned softly, tightening around him a little, "What do you need, baby?" Tony mumbled, kissing and biting along Steve's collarbone.

"Three minutes." Steve groaned,

Tony smiled a little, and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, moving to suck a dark hickey on Steve's collarbone, the man shivering delicately.

Tony moved his hand to slide down Steve's back, groping his ass, Tony pulling himself up to mouth a nipple, his muscles clenching deliciously.

Heat coiled deep in his stomach, and flashes of arousal tore through him, centering in his groin. Heat spread through his body, tingling, disorienting, tightening, building, clenching, all the feelings, the touches, the sensation, building, and his finish came in a rush, crashing down around in in a smothering wave of pleasure.

Blinding.

Paralysing.

Hot.

Very, _very_, hot.

And good. So good. The best feeling ever.

Indescribable.

When his mind slowly came back around he was pressed fully against Tony's side, his body a dizzy, exhausted, hypersensitive, heap, sweaty, and satisfied.

Tony was trapped in his arms, panting heavily, one arm wrapped around Steve, the other working an erratic rhythm on his dick, and Steve put the pieces together, blushing deep scarlet.

He moved to crouch low on Tony's body, licking and sucking at his balls while Tony jerked himself to an intense climax, Steve pulling Tony to his chest, holding him close as convulsions tore through his body, the smaller man writhing against him.

"Oh _god_, Steve. That was _good_." Tony panted when his high started to fade, mumbling nonsense into the big blonde's chest.

"I'm really sorry-" Steve started, Tony immediately pressing a hand over Steve's mouth to silence his apology.

"It's fine, Steve." Tony assured him, "Like I said before, you've got virgin stamina, I didn't expect you to wait for me."

"I feel horrible." Steve frowned a little, stroking Tony's back.

"Too bad." Tony teased, "Because I feel wonderful. We need to do that again soon."

Steve nodded, "Will I be able to hold off longer next time?"

Tony licked his lips slowly, "Probably not noticeably longer. It gets easier if you're sexually active on a regular basis."

"Oh." Steve said softly.

"I'd like you to experience that firsthand." Tony offered.

Steve grinned, "Really?"

"Absolutely." Tony said, pushing himself up reluctantly.

"Same time next week?" Steve smiled crookedly.

"I'm free tomorrow night."

"Can't wait."

Tony brushed a soft kiss to his lips, climbing out of the bed. "G'night."

"Where are you going?"

Tony shrugged, "Lab, I guess."

"You need to sleep."

Tony paused, "I know." He shrugged, "I don't... sleep with... Other people. I'll crash on the couch."

"You also don't have sex with your shirt off, or with another man. Please, Tony."

Tony looked down at his naked chest, "I don't know, Steve..."

"Please." Steve held a hand out to him. "I need this."

Tony watched him for several minutes, sighing in defeat. "You'll be the death of me, I know it." He crawled into the bed, Steve instantly drawing him close, kissing him tenderly.

"You've got to stop this, Steve." Tony whispered. "It's just sex. We're not... _Together_ or anything."

Tony felt Steve's arms loosen around him, and almost regretted saying anything. It was nice to be held like that. "I know." Steve sighed. "Just not why."

"Steve. Listen to me. Why would we be? Why would we _ever_ be together?"

"Because I like you, Tony. A lot."

"That's great, Steve. But we would never work out. We're too different."

"I don't believe you. I want this... I want _you_. Please."

"Why?"

"Because I finally got the opportunity to be with you. I'm taking it."

Tony sighed dramatically, "If you want to try..." Tony paused, "I'd like to ask you on an official first date."

Steve smiled, "We get to have sex afterwards, right?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm such a bad influence... Your parents would've hated me."

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now."

Tony smiled. "Well if you're so smart, why would you decide to pick me?"

Steve shrugged, kissing Tony's lips one last time, holding him tightly against himself, nuzzling his hair, his voice barely a whisper against Tony's ear, "Because I can."

"You're crazy." Tony smiled fondly, "But that's okay. That's what I like about you, baby."

"Baby?" Steve smiled crookedly.

"It's a term of endearment I've just bestowed upon you."

"Thank you?" Steve tilted his head a little.

"What's mine?"

"Sexy. What else would it be?"

"You're going to call me _sexy_?"

Steve shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe." We'll just have to find that out, won't we?"

Tony smiled a little, snuggling into Steve's arms, "Can't wait... Thank you, Tony."

"Anytime." Tony breathed, brushing his lips to Steve's temple.

"Absolutely." Steve agreed, kissing Tony's cheek.

"'Night, baby." Tony sighed.

"'Night, _sexy_." Steve whispered huskily, drawing the blankets up over them, muting the reactor light, holding him close as they drifted off.

/

Whoa! This is my longest chapter yet! Wow. I'm a pretty messed up person!

Heh... Let me post it before I chicken out!

Free cookies for my readers and reviewers! I love you guys! You're all such patient, and helpful, dirty minded little people. I wish I could give you all the credentials to the email where I hide all my stony fics I'm too scared to post. Muahahahaha! I mean... Say please? Haha. xD

Please review!


	5. Painless

I dedicate this chapter to Yolo, my wonderful inspiration, and generally amazing new friend and soulmate who makes me blush a lot, and likes to talk about dicks for some odd reason... You are one badass motherfucking pervert. xD No offense. *giggles madly*

/

Steve woke up first, and it took him a moment to recall the events of the previous night, it all seemed like a dream, like it didn't really happen, that Tony didn't want him, and he wasn't lying in said man's bed, naked, the still sleeping man half resting over his body, chest to chest, his slow breaths warm over Steve's face.

Tony's face was a mask of peace, a look Steve had never seen on him before, he seemed truly relaxed. His head was cradled in the crook of Steve's arm, one arm thrown around his waist, holding him, even in sleep, his other, half stretched over his head, twining his fingers with those of Steve's left hand.

Steve couldn't resist pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead, the sleeping man's arm tightening around his waist subconsciously.

Steve lay very still for a moment, not moving until he knew Tony was still asleep. Apparently, Tony was just very affectionate when he slept, much more so than you'd think a man who didn't sleep with other people would be, and Steve couldn't help but realize how similar their situations were.

Tony didn't have anybody. He had so much trauma in his life, so many trust issues, and to think about him bringing these women home, just so he'd have someone, even for an hour or two, just to fulfill an urge, just like Steve had needed so bad last night. But Tony went to someone he didn't know, someone he didn't trust, someone who didn't care about him. Someone Tony would leave alone in his bed because of his uncertainty. His fear.

Almost everyone that had ever been close to this man had ripped away some small piece of him, and Steve couldn't blame him for being hesitant to let Steve see that part of him, that part of him that Tony hid so well for so long.

It broke Steve's heart to think about that, he knew all about pain, about waking up to find everyone he ever loved dead, about feeling unwanted, unloved, alone, even suicidal. Tony had been through all of that. Was that why they had clashed so much at first? They had both been hurt, and felt betrayed, and lost love so many times, they built these walls to protect themselves. They had been so afraid of exposing their weakness, they fought, each in their own way.

Tony's lighthearted teasing, and insistent bickering.

Steve's general dislike for being talked down upon, or made to seem useless, and unimportant.

Maybe it wasn't their personalities that had held them apart, maybe it was the fear.

The, perhaps irrational, hesitance to let go.

The anger, and bitterness they both felt - the product of a hard life.

The only thing that had truly been different was the ways they channeled their frustration.

Tony, in alcohol, and sex, and money...

Steve in training, and solitude, and regret.

Tony shifted in his arms, bringing Steve out of his reverie - his thoughts he could never explain with words, ones filled with too many memories and feelings to share, back into the comfortable silence of Tony's bedroom. Tony had turned over on his back, gravitating towards the heat that was Steve's body, leaning into him heavily, sighing contentedly.

Steve smiled, nuzzling Tony's hair a little, moving his arm to tighten around Tony's waist, pulling him closer.

Steve knew the exact moment when Tony woke up, because he did so with a start, his body stiffening, his breathing automatically picking up a quick pattern, and he was clutching the blanket over his chest, panic rising deep within him as he realised there was another person in this bed.

He jerked the blankets down, moving in a reflex to get away, to protect himself, an arm tightening around his waist, and Tony's hands were trembling as he pried Steve's hands away from him, blood pounding in his ears. "Let me go." Tony said, and the tremor in his voice scared Steve more than anything.

"Tony?" Steve said softly, "It's just me. Steve."

"_Steve?_" Tony breathed, his shaky hands hesitating only a second. "Why are you in my bed?"

Steve moved, drawing Tony to his chest, stroking his back, the man not fighting him, but not relaxing either, he still trembled, his breathing shaky, his arms crossed over his chest protectively.

"Shhh..." Steve held Tony gently, burying his face in his hair, "I won't hurt you, Tony."

"Where's my shirt? What happened?"

"Calm down first." Steve whispered, pressing a kiss in Tony's hair.

The more Tony relaxed the more he remembered, and as he stopped shaking, Steve held him closer: _protectively_.

Tony started to apologize, but Steve stopped him, assuring him that he was fine, and he understood.

"Guess you know my secret, then." Tony sighed bitterly, "Why I don't sleep with people anymore."

"It's okay, Tony. Stop thinking about it."

"I used to sleep with people." Tony continued softly, "I'd just leave before they woke up. But since Afghanistan." Tony shuddered, "Pepper's been the only one I could ever... But she... I-"

"Shhh, Tony. Calm down. It's okay."

Tony pulled the blankets up, hiding the arc reactor beneath the thick fabric. "Now you know why I didn't want... Why this can't happen again."

"_What_?" Steve breathed.

"I can't sleep with people." Tony repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Whatever we have is fine, and I'll try to be what you're wanting, but I can't sleep with you."

Steve bit his lip, unable to stop the disappointment that settled in his chest, "Tony, will you ever fight it?" Steve breathed, "Will you ever want more? To have someone to sleep with? That'll hold you? To have someone that will be there for you?"

"People don't want to be there for me." Tony said darkly.

"I want to be there for you, Tony."

"No you don't. You just feel sorry for me because I'm weak."

"You're not weak, Tony. You're strong. You're very strong."

"I'm not talking about this. If you want to convince me of something, you'll have to prove it to me."

"If that's what it takes." Steve breathed, laying back on the bed, still holding Tony to his chest.

"I forgot how stubborn you were." Tony mumbled after a second.

"I forgot how irrational you were."

"M'not irrational."

"Then agree with me, you are being ridiculous. People care about you, and you should let them."

Tony shrugged, crawling over Steve's body, the blanket now sandwiched between their bodies. He kissed Steve's lips softly, resting on his chest. "There's no getting rid of you is there?"

"No." Steve smiled, "Don't think so."

"At least you're a natural when it comes to sex."

"I think having an experienced partner helped a little." Steve ruffled Tony's hair.

"A little?"

"I did do all the work."

"That's your fault, mister I'm-gonna-top-because-I'm-a-virgin."

"Tony." Steve sighed, smiling a little, "You are not a virgin."

Tony pressed his hands over Steve's mouth, "Stop talking."

"Why?" Steve mumbled against Tony's hands.

"You flip my words around, and change the subject too fast. It makes my head hurt. It's too early to do shit like that."

"What?"

"My hands over your mouth means you should stop trying to speak, sweetheart."

Whatever Steve tried to mutter that time was too muffled for Tony to understand.

"Hush." Tony teased.

Steve fell silent for a moment, and Tony hesitantly moved his hands away from Steve's mouth.

It took about four seconds for Steve to start talking again, and Tony leaned down, sealing their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss, effectively silencing Steve's words, not pulling away until he was gasping for air.

"You just want me hot and bothered don't you?" Steve asked breathlessly.

"That's the general plan." Tony said softly, "I'll have you whimpering my name before lunch, I'll bet you anything you want."

"I believe you, actually." Steve admitted.

"You better." Tony teased.

"You cuddle a lot better when you're asleep, Y'know. You don't try and get in my pants and whatnot."

"You aren't wearing pants." Tony reminded him.

"I know." He blushed, "I was being figurative."

"And I don't cuddle, I actually suck at aftercare."

"I don't even know what aftercare is."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at that, so much for Steve being up to date on sex and it's many factors, "It's the cuddling and shit that happens after sex, for the sake of anybody that's brave enough to crawl into my bed. Like, the opposite of foreplay."

"Foreplay?"

"Never mind, Steve." Tony buried his face in his blanket. "Go back to sleep. Let's try the waking up thing again."

"What time is it?"

"JARVIS?"

"The time is nine forty-five PM." Came the crisp, faintly British, response.

"JARVIS scares the hell out of me sometimes." Steve admitted.

"Thank you. I'll tell him you said that. He'll be honored."

"When are you planning on getting up?" Steve asked instead of commenting on the whole JARVIS thing.

"Noon. Maybe later."

"What happened to the whole whimpering your name before lunch deal?"

Tony was silent for a moment, "Give me ten more minutes."

Steve smiled, kissing Tony's temple, rolling the in bed until Tony was resting fully on the mattress, moving to crawl out of the bed.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"M'gonna get dressed."

"Get your ass back over here, you can wear clothes later."

Steve chuckled softly, moving back to Tony's side, pressing his naked body fully against Tony's.

"On second thought, I don't really want you to wear clothes later."

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"No, maybe you should just not wear them at all."

"Maybe you should just enjoy your ten minutes."

Tony smiled, tugging on Steve's arm, rolling them so Steve was straddling his hips, "Maybe you could help me with that."

Steve leaned down to lock their lips together without any hesitation, a series of slow kisses shared, lips barely ever having a chance to part between their kisses.

"Tony." Steve whispered against Tony's lips, another kiss shared before Tony hummed in response. "Why don't you want me?" Steve asked softly.

Tony sighed, pulling Steve into another soft kiss, "I do want you, Steve." Another kiss, "_Very much_." He moved his hands to play in Steve's hair.

"I'm not just talking about sex, Tony." Steve breathed, initiating another kiss.

Tony sighed, holding his fingers over Steve's lips a second, "You don't need me, Steve. You may want me." He moved his hand away, "Lots of people do... But I'm no good for you." He pulled Steve down into a kiss.

"I'm not innocent, Tony." Steve whispered.

Tony chuckled softly, "You don't even know how innocent you are compared to me, Steve. That's not something to be ashamed of."

"I've been through more than you know." Steve admitted, sharing another kiss.

"Don't start this, Steve." Tony breathed. "Let's make this as painless as possible."

Steve pulled back to look at him, and saw that same familiar resistance in his eyes.

Tony cupped Steve's cheek, "I agreed to try for you, baby. Why is that not enough?"

Steve looked away for a second, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's... It's enough."

Tony turned Steve's face back towards his, brushing a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm all fucked up, don't get your hopes up, I mean, you saw how I reacted to waking up with you in my bed. It just... It might not work out."

"But it might." Steve reasoned.

"Don't push me, Steve."

"Sorry." Steve sighed.

"I don't mean to be an ass." Tony said softly, "Just wanted you to know what a long term relationship would mean." He kissed Steve softly, and it was the blonde's turn to press fingers over Tony's lips.

"A long term relationship?" Steve asked hopefully.

Tony pulled Steve's hand away, kissing his fingers, "Yeah. Isn't that what you wanted?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't that what all this sharing our feelings shit is about?"

"That's exactly what I want." Steve said, unable to fight his smile, "I just thought you repelled commitment."

"I tried to, but apparently, I keep attracting it back." Steve kissed him firmly on the lips, and Tony raised an eyebrow before continuing, "I can't promise anything. But who knows, maybe Captain America knows how to recycle."

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Steve said, frowning a little, "You're not something to recycle. You recycle trash, you are not trash. You're a very special person, Tony. You've done things that I could never do. You're a friend whenever I need you, there is nothing wrong with you. Now repeat after me, I am an amazing, and very sexy person who is very important to a lot of people."

"Yes you are." Tony whispered huskily.

Steve blushed, "I was talking about you, _my sexy_."

Tony smiled crookedly, "I'm not sure I can believe you."

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Tony smiled slyly, "Never."

"So stop making excuses, you're either going to be mine in your own time." Steve kissed Tony firmly, "Or I'll tell Natasha you're the one who switched out all her lingerie."

Tony gaped at him. "You wouldn't."

Steve grinned, "I think it's time for breakfast." He kissed Tony one last time, climbing out of the bed, locating his clothes.

"Tell me you're joking." Tony said seriously, following suit in yanking on his boxers and t-shirt, which had been discarded on the bed, taking a bandanna from side bedside drawer and tucking it in his pocket; he had plans. Steve shrugged innocently, slipping out of the bedroom, and Tony's eyes widened, "_Steve_? Come on, baby, lets talk about this." Tony climbed out of bed, following Steve into the hallway.

Steve turned, and planted a quick kiss on a surprised Tony's lips, "I won't tell Natasha, if you let me sleep with you again tonight."

Tony stared at him for a second. "Square deal, I'll wear my Captain America pajamas."

Steve raised his eyebrows, "Captain America pajamas?"

"Yeah, the ones with the feet, and the tiny head wings."

"Are you serious?"

"You never know." Tony shrugged, leaving Steve frozen in place as he sauntered towards the kitchen. "Did I ever mention how good you look with sex hair?" Tony commented over his shoulder.

"What?"

Tony shrugged before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey, this conversation isn't over!" Steve called after Tony, stumbling down the hallway after him. "Hey." Steve repeated when he was in the doorway, "We're you serious?"

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Tony asked instead of answering.

"Excuse me?"

"I know my choices are limited... But you've got to love ice cream, right? It's comfort food. Chocolate? Vanilla? You've got ten seconds or I pick."

"Really, Tony?" Steve shook his head in disbelief, "Ice cream? For breakfast?" He smiled as Tony dug through the freezer, standing on his toes as he did so, much to Steve's amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tony said, emerging from the freezer, placing the carton of vanilla ice cream on the table, "Just ice cream? Preposterous. I've got chocolate syrup, and whipped cream, that's much more nutritional." He smirked, "Besides, it's the only thing I keep in my kitchen."

Steve chuckled softly, "How do you stay in shape?" He wondered aloud, selecting two spoons from the silverware drawer.

"I work my ass off." Tony said, producing a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge.

"That works." Steve said softly, taking the bottle of syrup from Tony when offered it.

"Come on." Tony took Steve's hand, dragging him to the sitting room, Steve barely having time to grab the carton of ice cream off the table in his haste.

Tony led him to the couch, pressing him down on the soft surface, sitting close beside him, angling their bodies towards one another.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him as he shook the can, popping the top off of the can of whipped cream. "Open up, spangles." Tony smiled.

"Will that nickname ever die?" Steve asked, eyeing the can in Tony's hands warily.

"Probably not." Tony admitted. "Now, _open_."

"What's that?" Steve asked curiously.

Tony smiled mischievously, "Whipped cream." He squirted a swirl of the white creamy substance on his fingers, smearing it over Steve's lips, "You'll love it."

Steve smiled a little, reaching up to wipe it off, Tony catching his wrist before he could do so, leaning forward to capture Steve's sugary lips in a slow sticky kiss, licking and kissing the sweet cream off of Steve's lips.

When he pulled back, Steve wore a contented smile, and Tony couldn't help but return it, "Good, huh?"

"Very." Steve sighed, prying off the lid to the ice cream.

Tony lifted Steve's face, holding up the can in his view, "Open up."

Steve opened his mouth a little, and Tony squirted the sweet substance on his tongue, leaning in, almost instantly, for another kiss.

Steve deepened the kiss this time, curling his fingers behind Tony's skull to hold him in place, Tony pressing a hand to Steve's still bare chest, slowly licking his way into the other man's mouth, tasting the whipped cream on his tongue and lips.

Steve smiled against their kiss, and had to pull back a second, chuckling softly.

"You taste delicious, Steve." Tony commented, squirting more cream on his fingers, smearing it over Steve's collarbone.

Steve's breath caught, and Tony smiled to himself, leaning in to taste the cool whip on the bigger man's body, licking and kissing along the trail of white fluff, placing a few teasing bites on the moist skin.

Steve's hands tangled in Tony's hair, the blonde moaning softly as Tony's lips and tongue sent shivers of desire down his spine.

When Tony pulled back, Steve couldn't fight his grin, Tony's lips were slick and he had traces of white lingering on his lips, and in his goatee, Steve made short work of that with a quick kiss, licking away the bits of white on his lips, unable to do much about that in the coarse hairs of his goatee that tickled Steve's face when they kissed.

Tony was the first to dig into the ice cream, taking a bite, the cool sweet substance melting on his tongue. He sighed contentedly, and when he looked up at Steve, the soldier leaned in to claim Tony's lips, making a soft sound, suspiciously close to a moan when his tongue found the coolness that lingered on the other man's lips.

Tony smiled as they broke apart again, retrieving a bandanna from his pocket. Steve eyed it curiously and Tony chuckled softly, their eyes meeting for a moment, "It's time for _you_ to trust _me_." Tony said softly, pressing the bandanna over Steve's eyes, tying it loosely, caressing Steve's cheek when it was secured. "Okay, baby?"

Steve nodded a little, only now noticing how quick his breathing was, and Tony smiled a small smile in success.

Tony held Steve's chin between his fingers gently to keep him from jerking his head suddenly as he fed him a spoonful of ice cream, letting the cold spoon brush his lower lip so he wouldn't be caught off guard.

When Tony drew the spoon back, he placed a deep, hungry kiss to Steve's lips, and was rewarded with a low throaty moan.

Tony took the next bite of ice cream, carefully sharing a deep, cold, sticky kiss with his lover, every drop of the melted ice cream that fell to Steve's chest licked up greedily, the coolness of Tony's tongue on his heated skin driving him crazy with want.

They shared several bites of ice cream like this, in slow, deep kisses, Steve's hands moving, a bit clumsily, over Tony's body in his blindness.

Tony moved his hands away from Steve's body, and he reached for the whipped cream, careful not to break their kiss as he squirted some on his fingers, smearing it over Steve's chest, rubbing at a nipple absently, earning another soft moan.

Steve turned his face away from their kiss, and Tony smiled a little, kissing Steve's cheek softly before taking another bite of ice cream, trailing fingers down Steve's sticky torso, leaning in to kiss trails through the white smear decorating his chest.

He traced his fingers through the fluffy substance, bringing his fingers to Steve's lips, which parted instantly, the soldier sucking on those fingers eagerly.

Tony's breath caught, and Steve fought a smile, swirling his tongue around Tony's sticky sweet fingers.

Tony groaned softly, moving to kiss Steve's chest again, leaving smeared trails of kisses in the whipped cream, Steve shivering beneath the gentle caress of his cold lips and tongue.

He paused to flick a nipple with his tongue, carefully drawing his teeth over the sensitive pink nub, and Steve groaned a deep, filthy sound, his hands finding Tony's hair, smearing heaven knows what in the soft brown locks.

Tony pulled his fingers away, using his hand to hold himself back a little as he licked cool wet stripes through the whipped cream.

"Tony." Steve breathed, his head falling back on the couch, "_Tony! _Oh god."

"Shhh." Tony kissed his jaw, "What is it, baby?" He breathed, moving the carton of ice cream so he could scoot closer.

"I-" Steve took a shuddery breath, swearing softly, "God, Tony..." Steve whispered, voice deep with arousal, his hands mirroring his longing in their slow journey down Tony's body, "I want you _so bad _right now."

Tony smiled to himself, leaning back, much to Steve's disappointment, pulling himself up to kiss Steve soundly on the lips. "Why didn't you say so?" He breathed, shifting out of Steve's lap to settle between his legs, tugging on his sweatpants. "I told you not to wear these." Tony muttered as Steve shifted to allow the fabric to be jerked down, Tony pulling it all the way to his knees.

Steve opened his mouth to respond, Tony leaning forward to mouth the crown of his erection, Steve's words lost in his breathless moan.

Tony's hand moved to grasp Steve's hardness as he kissed his way to Steve's hip.

He drew back long enough to drag the ice cream carton closer, taking another bite, and he leaned back in, trailing cold wet kisses over Steve's hip, shifting to his thigh, peppering the sensitive skin there with playful nips, and soft kisses.

Tony's name was constant on Steve's lips, and the genius couldn't help but feel a bit smug about that, he had some serious plans to make this man really desperate for him... Although picturing Steve more desperate than he was right now was a hard thing to imagine.

Tony knew of Steve's hypersensitivity, of how the serum heightened his senses. Hell, he'd read his fathers research he'd acquired from Erskine, but he knew something about the serum that neither of those men had known. How much it had affected Steve in the bedroom.

And he was only getting started.

"Tony- Tony, _Baby_. Oh god, a little tighter- _ohh, yes_."

"Christ, Steve. What's gotten into you this morning?" Tony mumbled into Steve's hip.

"Hmm... Feels good," Steve breathed, combing fingers through Tony's hair.

Tony is eighty percent sure the blindness had something to do with this, the loss of one sense, made up for in another area, heaven knows which one, but if he was already physically enhanced beyond Tony's comprehension, whichever sense was taking the slack for his vision must be feeling pretty damn good right about now.

Steve jerked and shivered beneath Tony's fingers, words he couldn't stop spilling from his lips, hands gripping Tony's shoulders too tight as his control crumbled.

Everything felt good. No, good wasn't a strong enough word, he was in a state of something that could hardly be described as simply as pleasure, it was _passion_, and _desire_, lusty, raunchy, intense, amazing, beautiful, it flowed through his body like adrenaline, lit on fire with arousal, and Tony's cold lips, contrasting so dramatically, were like heaven, potent and wonderful, sending these waves of ecstasy through his body, rolling through him in hot electric sparks.

Tony pulled away from Steve, prying his fingers off of his shoulders, moving away from him a moment.

Steve's hands were instantly searching for him, and Tony touched his wrist, his next move leaning down and capture Steve's lips in a quick dirty kiss.

Tony's lips tasted strongly of chocolate, and Steve reached instantly to hold him close, kissing him with a desperate fervor that surprised even him.

When Steve didn't let Tony pull back, the man just leaned in closer, sliding his hand back down Steve's torso to tug at his dick, the blonde whimpering into their kiss, and Tony pulled back, taking in Steve's expression.

Sharp quick breaths were gasped between parted lips that trembled the slightest bit, his eyebrows were scrunched together above the red blindfold that was dangerously close to the color of the flush in Steve's cheeks that spread to his chest, which was hot, and sensitive beneath Tony's hands.

He looked beautiful.

He always looked beautiful, even with the bits of whipped cream, and the most recent addition of chocolate syrup decorating his perfect skin.

He was gorgeous. It was enviable, and completely natural. You couldn't buy beauty like this, and Steve seemed so unconscious of it. It was unhealthy.

Tony moved down Steve's body again, careful to have a hand on him at all times so Steve could keep track of him, although Tony's sure Steve could somehow sense him by now.

Steve arched into Tony, wishing they could have more proximity, he craved the feeling of Tony's body pressed up against his like last night. To have Tony, sweaty and panting, clinging to him, groaning his name, desiring him as much as Steve desired Tony.

_Desperately_.

Steve's not sure how much time he had spent in his little fantasy, but he was jerked back to reality rather abruptly with a well placed bite to his hip, and he was arching off the couch, crying out a choked sound as Tony traced the skin with his tongue, hot, open mouthed kisses that made Steve weak with need, made him tremble with the intensity, made his body hum with the constant building of the sensation, impossibly good, pooling heat in his abdomen,

Tony's mouth was gone again, and Steve groaned in frustration, moments before Tony gripped his aching hardness, stroking him unbearably slow.

Steve muffled another moan as hot breath ghosted over his groin, his fingers digging into the edge of the couch cushion, and he pressed forward, a bit subconsciously, desperate to get closer. "_Please, Tony._" Steve whimpered, seconds before the heat that was Tony's breath disappeared.

The only thing that kept Steve from ripping the blindfold off was his own resolve. His desire to do this for Tony, the way Tony wanted, their silent, mutual agreement for respecting limitations, even in teasing, and their voiced vows of trust

He sat still, tense in anticipation, only having to wait a second before Tony gripped his member, with a firmer touch than before, working a quicker pace, Steve writhing in the sudden intensity, and blunt fingernails were dragging down his chest, Tony whispering soft filthy words under his breath as Steve gasped, and moaned, and jerked, taking everything that Tony tried, craving the touch, wishing he could reach past Tony's head and shoulders, so he could really touch him more.

"_Tony_." Steve breathed, unable to say much more, "God, Tony- s-so good." He groaned, and felt a moment's hesitation from Tony, so brief he might've imagined it, and he felt the soft ghost of a breath over his hip, and before he could fully take in all that was happening, Tony leaned in, swallowing Steve's entire erection in one move, sucking greedily, and Steve choked on a breath, nearly shoving Tony back in surprise, the first thing his brain comprehended was "good" then "cool", and then, "_close_".

He tried to speak, but couldn't quite remember how to use words, couldn't really remember their significance at the moment, really, and Tony's hands were on him again, and Steve wanted to see Tony so badly.

Steve took several deep breaths, pressing Tony back with weak arms, succumbing to his resistance several times before he managed to get him to stop a moment, it was a few seconds before Steve could speak, choking out a breathless, "Take it easy, tiger." as the quick mess of tangled thoughts danced around his brain.

"You okay?" Tony's voice asked, and it took several moments for Steve to remember what that meant, and put together a proper response.

"M'close, Tony."

Tony smiled an evil smile that Steve couldn't see, "We can't have that now, can we?" Tony breathed, and took Steve's length back in his mouth. Wet. Cool. Tightening. Clenching.

Nothing.

He pressed into the cool slide that was Tony's mouth, muttering a lot of nonsense that he couldn't stop. He felt the edge of his finish approaching all at once, but nothing became of it. He felt like he'd been on the verge of climax for a while, just unable to get that final push over the edge. "What'd you do to me?" Steve gasped out in a rush.

Tony pulled back, "I don't understand the question." He leaned back in.

Steve swore, "I- I can't... _Come_. God, Tony, _I'm so close_."

"It's the ice." Tony breathed, kissing down Steve's length.

"Ice?" Steve breathed, hips jerking involuntarily. "You know that didn't-"

"The ice cream, the cold makes you feel closer than you actually are."

"The- the ice c- _oh god_."

And Tony's mouth was on him again, and Steve doesn't care what the ice cream does, he was close. Tony worked a punishing pace on his own member, sucking on the very tip of Steve's, teasing it with his tongue.

It wasn't long, and Steve's body was tensing, and Tony made swift move to pull the bandanna off Steve face, moving his hand back down to stroke himself again, matching his pace to that of Steve's.

He wanted to see this

He wanted to see Steve's face when his finish took both his mind, and body in it's hot embrace.

He wasn't disappointed.

It came in a rush, Steve's eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted and trembling, his mind clouded over, and his body tensed in those last few, glorious seconds before his climax rocked through him, and he was writhing beneath Tony's touch, suddenly too sensitive for it.

It came in waves, it always did, but these were _smothering_, making his body twitch and jerk involuntarily, long after Tony stopped touching him.

His face was a mask of pleasure, of intense, passionate, fulfilling pleasure, all too soon fading into a picture of bliss, calm, satiated, immeasurably sweet, bliss.

His next solid thought was Tony, heavy and sticky, curled up against his side, and he pulled the man closer, burying his face in Tony's mess of brunette hair, inhaling the sweet spicy musk that was solely Tony.

It was several minutes before he remembered that all the attention had been lavished upon him, save fleeting touches, and Steve's hands, always in Tony's hair, or on his shoulders, anywhere he could reach, but Steve pulled enough consciousness back to himself to slide his hand to Tony's, surprisingly soft, manhood.

The genius drew a sharp breath, exhaling a shaky chuckle, dragging Steve's hand to rest low on his abdomen, "Easy big fella, you may be able to go again right now but I'm sensitive as hell."

Steve sighed a contented sound, moving his hand instead to pull Tony closer. "I think we ended up wearing more than we ate." Steve reflected, "We're going to stick together."

"I might not have a problem with that." Tony sighed, snuggling into Steve's side. "We'll just take a shower."

"I don't think you're talking about getting clean when you say shower." Steve whispered, his breath hot on Tony's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous." Tony smiled a little, "Showers aren't for when you're clean, they're for being very, very dirty."

Steve looked down at Tony, and Tony, up at Steve, each of them wearing matched contented smiles.

They shared a kiss, sweet and satisfied, and relaxed in each other's arms a second, before Steve tilted Tony's head back, his lips descending on Tony's in a deeper, intimate kiss. "Tony." Steve whispered, holding the man tighter.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm feeling dirty."

Tony grinned, pulling Steve down into an unbelievably sexy kiss. "We can't have that now, can we?" He breathed, and Steve smiled in success, lifting Tony in his arms when he stood, the smaller man's legs wrapping around his waist.

Steve kicked his sweatpants off his ankles as he made his way back to Tony's bedroom, Tony distracting him the entire way with his wonderfully filthy whispered words, hot against Steve's already flaming skin.

/

Oops, I wrote smut again.

That actually wasn't supposed to happen.

Heh... Who cares! Have some smut! You filthy people are probably going to request the shower scene, aren't you? Well... I might not have a problem with writing it for you... xD

Please review! Because this thing looks like it's never going to end! xD


	6. Selfless

Hello... I know you're probably thinking I fell off the planet or something because I haven't updated in so long... But I actually just got busy. No worries.

I had a little help writing this, and a little distraction from writing this at the same time. Yeah, you know who you are... (I love you!) :3

Please don't kill me...

Thank you.

/

Tony's words turned to kisses, and those kisses trailed closer and closer to Steve's lips as they neared the bathroom, and he finally captured those lips in a hungry kiss, pulling himself as close to Steve as he could as he stepped into the room.

Steve stumbled a little, leaning back against the wall for support as Tony pressed his tongue past Steve's lips, exploring his partner's mouth, the taste of chocolate still lingering on his tongue.

He kept up his teasing, squirming out of Steve's arms, stripping his sticky clothes off quickly, a little hesitant to do so, but too stubborn to show it, even to Steve, who had seen him in such a vulnerable position that very morning.

But Tony wasn't thinking about that right now. Not when there was sex to be had.

"I get to touch you this time, right?" Steve was asking, and Tony couldn't fight his smirk, only Steve would ask permission to touch him during sex. As if it weren't obvious...

"Do you want that?" Tony whispered, half teasing.

"Tell me what you want." Steve breathed, and Tony was only a little surprised to find him hard and desperate after less than five minutes.

"Why don't you make the rules this time? It'll be good practice for you."

Steve was more than willing to comply...

Tony hadn't realized the amount of respect Steve had for his fears and hesitance until Steve took control again.

He pulled Tony into a tender kiss, slowing down the whole scene. He held him gently, keeping a little space between their chests. He let Tony be the one to press closer, and even then, he didn't let his hands drift too long over his chest and abdomen when they wandered.

He quickly found out how completely shameless Tony was when it came to sex, or any of the surrounding intimacy.

Tony knew what he wanted, and he wasn't afraid to ask for it.

And while it was a little embarrassing to hear the words spoken aloud, often in a sense of vulgarity, it was also incredibly sexy. Hearing all the things Tony wanted Steve to do, and the little gasps and groans that were the result of following the little orders.

"Use the wall, babe."

Steve hesitated, his kisses stopping right at Tony's ear. "How?"

"Press me against it." Tony whispered, lips brushing over Steve's while he spoke. "I like it."

"I didn't think this was going to turn into a lesson."

"Stop acting like a virgin and I'll stop teaching."

Steve shoved Tony against the wall then, a little rougher then necessary, lips moving to Tony's eagerly, hungry and demanding, but only lasting a few seconds before Steve slowed it again, his hands on Tony's biceps, pinning him against the wall with his hips. "Like this?"

"You aren't supposed to ask me." Tony teased.

"How will I know?" Steve whispered.

Tony smirked, taking Steve's wrist, and leading it down his body to cup his erection. "I'd say this is a pretty accurate barometer of my enjoyment."

Steve blushed to his hairline, and Tony let his fingers trace something on Steve's flushed chest.

"Kiss me." Tony whispered, touching a spot on his collarbone, "Right here."

Steve did, his hands now resting at Tony's hips, dipping his head to kiss the spot where Tony had directed him, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses over the line he traced.

Steve never hesitated, at least not until Tony did, his fingers hesitantly breaching the expanse of his chest, as Tony twined an arm around Steve's neck to hold him close, one hand tangling in his hair as the other directed Steve's kisses.

Tony squirmed beneath Steve's hands and lips, his body almost solely supported by the big blonde, an arm slipping behind his lower back as he arched, contact all but impossible with the way Steve was crouched to kiss his chest, and it took a lot of focus to direct Steve's posture, Steve's other hand sliding past Tony's hip and down his thigh, and Tony pressed his hips forward, rubbing against Steve a little.

Steve groaned, and Tony took a deep, shaky breath, leading Steve's lips a little bit lower, and Steve continued, a bit hesitant, kisses becoming gentler as his lips started to brush the subtly scarred skin surrounding the arc reactor.

Tony immediately arched into Steve, and he choked on a breath, his body tensing a little, and Steve pulled back, Tony leaning heavily against Steve's chest, immensely thankful for the strong arms that held him up.

"Sorry." Steve gasped, and Tony chuckled softly.

"I'm the one who told you to do it, babe." Tony breathed. "I kinda liked it."

He nodded slowly as Tony pulled himself back, only to lean close to him, trapping Tony between his arms, against the wall. "What are you thinking?" Steve asked softly against Tony's jaw, earning a little shiver.

"Lots of things." Tony gasped when Steve teeth grazed his ear.

"Tell me." He whispered, hot and husky in Tony's ear, and his breath caught slightly.

"I'm thinking of how bad I want to fuck you. But how that never seems to happen. I'm thinking of you, on your knees, sucking my dick... And why the hell aren't we aren't in the damn shower yet? I'm wishing you weren't so noble with your hands, I wouldn't be... I'd have-"

His words were cut off by a quick kiss, "Shower?" Steve asked softly, wanting to distract Tony from his thoughts.

Tony nodded, pulling Steve into a quick kiss as they headed for the shower.

Tony turned the water on, because Steve couldn't figure out the touch screen of buttons and lights and dials, he really saw no reason for it. A shower just shouldn't be so complex, it was impractical, to which Tony responded, that Steve's wearing pants around Stark tower was impractical, because Tony was eventually going to take them off anyway, and he was just slowing down the whole sex process by wearing them.

That argument was short lived.

Tony pulled Steve into the shower's warm embrace, his hands moving to play in Steve's hair as the water soaked it through, turning it a light brown color instead of its usual blonde.

Steve's hands were all over Tony, built up tension from not being able to touch him very much earlier spilling out in gentle, but insistent touches, hands sliding easily over wet skin, caressing every inch of skin Tony allowed him to.

The utter lack of resistance unnerved Steve, the fact that Tony had let him touch his chest, to kiss it, and Tony seemed to make so little of it compared to how he'd reacted that morning kind of worried him.

Steve searched Tony's face for any hint of a clue, but came up short, Tony's features were dominated by distraction, and desire, and lust, his hands had left Steve's hair and were moving over his body, and before Steve could gather any more clues on Tony's emotions, the scientist was reaching for the body wash, and strangely enough, Steve did not expect soap to be brought into the equation, and as far as reevaluating he situation went, Steve had no point of reference.

But he didn't expect Tony to immediately start his usual showering routine.

By the time he realized that that wasn't what Tony had in mind at all, his hands were already on Steve's body, and he had more trouble thinking that this was anything but wonderful.

Tony's hands were slow, ridiculously slow as they washed his body, careful, intimate, precise, like everything Tony did, and he made sure not to miss any part of him, every line of muscle traced, every inch covered in suds before he would move on.

Steve was past the ability to form coherent thoughts by the time Tony reached his hips, he was panting under Tony's experienced hands as they slid over his and thighs, and for the first time in what seemed like hours, Tony missed a spot.

A spot that really, really didn't want to be missed.

He worked his way around Steve's lower body, torturously avoiding his groin, reaching around Steve's body to wash his ass and thighs, groping a bit more than necessary, and that wasn't distracting in the least, and when Tony stood back to his feet Steve just gaped at him.

Tony just raised an eyebrow challengingly, reaching for the soap, and pressing it into Steve's hands wordlessly.

Steve found it very hard to wash Tony and ignore his erection.

Almost impossible.

He worked, probably a lot quicker than necessary, a far cry from Tony's work, his face burning the whole time, and he refused to look up at Tony's expression, because he could just _feel_ his smirk.

It hadn't taken long for Steve to adjust to the serum physically, well, he did hit his head on a lot of stuff, but as far as the stamina and reflexes, and mental reaction time, it seemed to come naturally.

But when something affected one of those attributes... Say, Tony's precise, talented hands turning his brain to hot gooey mush. He felt, literally, at his will.

Like in the moments of being engulfed in desire, when Tony seemed to think for him, he knew it was just Tony's experience, but he felt like Tony knew where all the right buttons were, and he wasn't scared to push them.

It made teasing Steve much easier than it should have been.

The lower Steve's hands got on Tony's body, the faster his breathing seemed to get, until Steve was sure that Tony's grip on his shoulders was for support.

As Tony's breathing quickened, and the awareness of his arousal became increasingly harder to ignore, the promise of hot delicious noises if he subdued a sweet temptation, it was hard to resist touching him, Steve almost didn't want to, but he loved how desperate it made him. How demanding. How he would moan Steve's name because he knew what it did to him.

It was evil.

It wasn't until his hands found Tony's thighs and Tony pressed him down to his knees, that Steve looked up at him, and instantly regretted it.

Tony's face was exactly how he imagined it, eyes dark with lust, and passion, lips parted in that wonderfully distracting way, his hair was wet and sticking to his forehead, his body soapy, and slick, and delicious. The sight sent a rush of hot arousal through his body, and Steve groaned softly.

He quickly gave up on the thought of washing when Tony drew his face closer whispering a soft request that had Steve lean his head against Tony's hip, taking several deep calming breaths.

He could feel that smirk on him again, because Tony knew what that did to him, and Steve knew how much Tony loved that power.

So much for being in charge...

Steve leaned in and mouthed Tony's hardness, forcing his hands to continue down his legs, washing every inch of skin he could reach, gripping Tony's dick when he'd finished, taking him in in mouth, his other hand moving to his ass, pressing him closer as he worked, trying to remember what Tony had done earlier.

Tony groaned soft words of encouragement, Hands tightening in Steve's hair, and his breath caught. He moaned softly around Tony's length as Tony's hands tugged at his hair, and Steve slid his hand down Tony's body, moving one to himself, palming his aching hardness as he sucked Tony off.

Tony groaned softly, at first directing, "Tighter." or "Faster." Whispered requests, or more likely, "Use your tongue. Yeah. like that. Now suck. Fuck, Steve. That's good."

After only a few minutes he fell silent, letting Steve play with his new skills, the soldier proving just how fast he was at learning.

It was odd, having Tony's dick in his mouth, not unpleasant, just odd. The taste was bitter, like soap, and salty with precome, and a little strange, but he would do it for Tony. Especially since Tony had done it for him.

Tony shoved Steve back suddenly, tugging on his arm until Steve picked up on the hint, standing to his feet, a bit confused.

Tony immediately pulled Steve close, tucking his face in the crook of Steve's neck, and the blonde kissed his hair as they both caught their breath.

It was only a moment before the intensity picked back up, Steve molding their bodies together, lips ravenous in their battle for dominance, the steamy water of the shower matching the intensity of their embrace.

Tony was never one to be outdone, especially by someone like Steve, but his head was starting to swim, and he couldn't focus, he broke away again, Steve moving to kiss his neck automatically.

He learned too fucking fast.

Tony closed his eyes, trying to block out his surroundings, trying to focus on the touch, then trying to block out the touch, it was very difficult to let someone have him like this, in such a vulnerable position, in the small confines of the shower, where he couldn't get away. He dimly understood that he wouldn't need to get away. That Steve wouldn't try to hurt him, but he was still tense.

Steve pulled him close again, kissing him fiercely, Tony barely able to keep up with the kiss as his mind clouded, his hands were on Steve's biceps, and he was afraid to move them, afraid of how badly he would be shaking if he let his mind wander for one minute.

It was almost suffocating. The steam, the overwhelming speed of it all, the general hugeness of the man holding him, how helpless that made him feel. How weak.

Tony had trouble remembering to touch Steve, he had trouble remembering a lot of things, and the closer they got, the more Steve touched him.

It wasn't painful. At least not physically, but the memories, the flashes, it made him want to shove Steve away, to run from the weakness, and he hated that.

This wasn't Steve's fault.

He'd already had to deal with Tony's... Issues more than Tony had wanted him to. He would not show his weakness again, he wouldn't let Steve see him so weak, and exposed, and vulnerable.

Not again.

Not now.

Tony fought the rise of panic in his chest, careful to keep his face neutral, breaking their kiss, burying his face in Steve's neck to hide his expression, he hoped his quick breathing could be disguised as arousal as he tried desperately to calm himself, although he could do nothing about his wilting erection.

He just couldn't focus.

The shower was too loud, the noise echoing in the small space.

The small space he was trapped in.

He tried to keep a handle on his emotions, but felt it slipping.

He needed to get out of here.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he was trapped.

Tony seemed to stiffen in his arms, but then he would relax, his breathing was quick and shaky, and he was leaning heavily against Steve, gripping his biceps.

It was a bit confusing, Steve didn't see how any of his teasing would have done this. He was fine. He craved the touch, but he wasn't desperate. Tony was almost panting, it didn't make sense...

Steve moved his hand to palm Tony's hardness, a wave of rejection, and insecurity tearing through him when he found Tony only half hard, and unresponsive. He pulled back to look at Tony, who was pale, his breathing leaning dangerously towards hyperventilation, but he showed no other signs of panic, his expression was almost concerned as he looked up at Steve.

Of course he wouldn't have said anything.

Of course he would've tried to hide it.

Stupid stubborn ass pride getting in the way.

Tony only met his eyes for a second, and he was looking away, looking towards the door, Steve was already suspicious, he needed to get away.

He turned away from Steve, pushing the man's hands away hastily, moving straight to the shower door, hands slipping over the wet glass before he got a hand on the door to pull it open.

Arms twined around his waist, and Tony bit back a swear.

"Calm down." Steve was saying, pulling Tony back a little.

"Let me go, Steve."

"No, Tony. Breathe."

"You can't make me stay here." He choked out.

"I can't let you leave, sexy."

"You have to."

"Not until you calm down." Steve whispered against Tony's wet hair. "I won't let you hurt yourself."

"Not again." Tony said firmly. "I don't want your pity."

"And you won't have it." Steve assured him, "I'm giving you my comfort, and reassurance. Not my pity."

"Come on. I just need a minute."

"You can have your minute right here." Steve breathed, "As many as you need."

"Please, Steve. Just let me go. We can continue this in the bed. I'll bottom for you."

"Tony. I want you to calm down. I need you more than I need sex."

"Quit being so nice to me."

Steve chuckled, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, babe. I need you."

"Since yesterday?"

"No." Steve started, "Before then."

"How long before then?"

"If you wanna know you gotta stay with me." Steve whispered, brushing a soft kiss behind Tony's ear. "And calm down."

Tony took a deep breath, reluctantly pulling his hands away from the shower door. "Tell me."

"Calm down."

Tony huffed a breath, "Quit stalling."

Steve turned Tony in his arms, drawing the smaller man to his chest, holding him gently, stroking his hair. "_Relax_."

Tony sighed, and it took several minutes before he relaxed into Steve's arms, the blonde planting a soft kiss in his hair, and Tony leaned his head against Steve's shoulder, and Steve dipped his head to kiss Tony's neck, just once, a soft brush of his lips.

There was a moment of stillness, of silence, a moment when Steve held Tony close, the only sounds being their breathing, Steve focusing on slowing his, Tony listening to the slowly calming beat of Steve's heart, matching perfectly with the rhythm of his breathing.

This moment stretched on until tense silence became comfortable, and Tony's arms twined around Steve's waist, and they held each other beneath the constant, now calming, flow of warm water.

"I've liked you for a few months." Steve admitted softly, "I wanted to tell you, almost as bad as I wanted to show you, but I had to wait for things to calm down. When I thought you were dead... Right after the whole Loki thing... When you weren't. When you changed. I had to have you."

"You didn't know what you were asking for."

"I'm finding out. But I wish you would make it easier for me."

"So you want me." Tony said softly, "Great. Everyone wants me. You got in my pants, you got to fuck me, Steve. Nobody else has ever done that. Why can't you be happy with that?"

"Because."

"Why do you want my bullshit in your life?" Tony asked, staring up into Steve's face.

"I care about you, Tony." Steve said honestly, kissing Tony's lips softly. "I need you. I'm not going away. You have to trust me."

Tony leaned against Steve after that, just letting the soft words Steve whispered soothe him. He vaguely understood what Steve meant. What it meant to care about someone so deeply that you'd do anything for them, that you'd take all their faults on yourself for them. Be their everything. It scared him a little, but he wanted it.

Tony wanted it to be true. He wanted this to be okay. He had no idea when he'd started wanting it, especially from Steve. He couldn't imagine wanting it from Pepper, that poor woman had too much on her plate as it was.

But Steve. Ridiculously perfect Steve. Who was strong enough for both of them, and then some. He felt like Steve could help him.

But it was hard. It was dangerous to let go. To let himself be dependent on someone else. Someone who could so easily hurt him. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Someone who'd worked their way into Tony's life, Tony's pants, Tony's shower, and indefinitely, Tony's bed. And he'd done it so deftly, one would miss it if they blinked.

Sex was easy. Safe

Feelings. _Emotions_. Those were harder.

And Tony had a lot of feelings. More than he wanted to deal with. But Steve seemed to want to heal them. Sometimes too fast for him. like a lot of things Steve did. Quickly. But perfectly. One at a time, no matter how much Tony fought him.

His military stubbornness, his devotion, his understanding, his care, and... Love. It all seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sometimes, it was just easier to soak in the impossible, than to sort it out into something reasonable. Something safe.

Sometimes it takes a life threatening chance to find out what kind of possibilities are out there.

What did he have to lose?

He looked up into Steve's eyes, and all he could see was honesty, and selflessness, and love and kindness.

It was unnerving and comforting at the same time. And Tony made up his mind that whatever crazy fucked up plans Steve had, he would go along with it. For both their sakes.

Himself, who felt the need to protect Steve from himself almost as much as he wanted to let go and be protected for a change.

And Steve, the giant lovesick puppy currently nuzzling his hair who seemed to want nothing more than to cuddle with him for the rest of their natural lives.

Tony smiled an affectionate smile at his hopeful, and innocent expression, and Steve smiled back at him, a soft, sweet smile, and he slowly dipped his head down to to kiss him, sweetly and tenderly.

Steve was going to be the death of him.

/

It had to be done.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully more happy feels are to come!

At least that's my plan as of right now...

I'll keep posting as long as I have reviews, inspiration, and inspiring reviews. ;) I love you guys, and the smiles all your lovely reviews bring! 3


	7. Helpless

I'm going to stop posting apologies for taking so damn long to update.

Especially now that school in America is rearing it's ugly head in the once free happy time that was summer... When responsibility and education didn't weigh so heavy on our lives...

I digress...

Have some stony.

/

Steve had imagined a thousand reasons Tony would use as excuses to keep Steve out of his bed, however indefinitely, and when he escaped Steve's arms with a soft kiss and a flirty comment, Steve wondered when he would return.

But Tony never said anything to confirm this suspicion, he just stayed cooped up in his lab as the day stretched on. Nothing unusual, so Steve just let the whole matter slip his mind.

Things around the tower seemed to be exactly the same, and it was hard to remember just how little time had passed.

He'd expected twenty questions, or a funny look, or something, but the team seemed to be ignorant or indifferent, much to Steve's relief, he wasn't ready for people to start questioning his relationship with Tony.

How would he answer? What kind of relationship did they even have? Should he answer? Tony should have a say in whether or not anybody knows about them. He seemed to have no problem with it before, but a lot had changed over such a small period of time.

Part of Steve had expected a little trauma, part of him had been convinced, like so many people still were, that Tony Stark had everything under control.

But even if he had expected trauma, it wasn't to this extent. What had started out as a simple problem had grown into an enormous jigsaw to be sorted out, a puzzle that had no picture to show how it was supposed to look when they finally finished it, a puzzle that might have missing pieces, pieces that Tony was hiding from him...

But Steve had resolved to help him, and he wasn't backing down now.

It was a little scary, Tony had never been one to accept help gracefully, and he didn't truly expect that from him now. He hoped for it. He wished that by some miracle Tony would be open to him... That he would let him help...

But that probably wouldn't happen, so Steve wouldn't get his hopes up yet.

Yet.

Questions did come, that was nothing new. But most of them were innocent; and when they weren't, It wasn't done harshly, but politely. Steve would answer them in the same manner, only saying what was necessary, never lying to them, but not volunteering any information.

He basically fell back into his regular routine uninterrupted. He's not sure why that surprised him, not much had changed in his life, but the bit that did affected his whole person. His attitude, his thought process, his physical life, his position as team captain. It was all moved under a different light.

A blue glowing light that revealed more hurt than Steve had expected to find.

But not too much to heal.

Never too much to heal.

/

Tony was glad to be back in the lab. His lab was safe, comfortable, familiar, just the way Tony liked it. To have that tiny sliver of consistency in the rapidly changing world.

This weekend had been... Interesting. He'd even wondered if it was worth it. Steve was great, the sex was great, but was all this chaos worth it? It was nice to be able to trust him, Tony hadn't ever had something like that with anyone, but how long could this really last?

Eventually, just like it always happened, Steve would find something he could stand about Tony, or vice versa, and that would spur strife, and contempt, and they wouldn't be able to trust each other, and then, as always, one of them would break it off.

It was inevitable.

Tony just couldn't expose himself for that kind of heartbreak again. He couldn't handle any more letdowns.

He didn't even know if he could handle this relationship if it worked.

Maybe he should back off before they even get started good.

Spare them both.

Steve had seemed so eager for a long term relationship, but he really, really didn't know what he was asking for.

And Tony's not sure he wants Steve to know.

He just had to take time to count the cost.

/

**10:57 AM  
Hey, sexy.**

_10:57 AM  
Hey, baby. Something wrong?_

**10:58 AM  
I'm tentatively forcing you to eat lunch.**

_10:58 AM  
Ooh, like a date?_

**10:59 AM  
Yeah, something like that.**

_10:59 AM  
I'm game._

**10:59 AM  
Meet me upstairs in an hour.**

_11:00 AM  
Deal. xxx_

And Tony was upstairs as promised one hour after their little conversation, only to find Steve curled up on the couch. Fast asleep.

Tony was so taking advantage of this.

/

"Shhh... Go back to sleep, babe. Everything's fine."

"Hmmm'Tony?" Steve drawled, voice thick with sleep.

Tony didn't answer, just rubbed Steve's back soothingly, until the man relaxed into the couch again.

Steve snuggled into the plush cushions, too comfortable to move, and when he felt someone Tony move, he became aware of three things at once.

One: he was asleep on Tony's couch.

Two: Tony was sitting on him.

Three: Tony just tugged on his sweatpants.

Wait, what was that smell?

Steve jerked up a little, and Tony's hand pressed him back down. "Hold still, spangles."

"What are you doing?" Steve mumbled thickly.

"Wondering how you fell asleep on my couch." Tony said softly, his voice focused as he traced a line over Steve's lower back. "We have a bed, y'know."

"I was tired, I guess. What happened?"

Tony paused, thinking a moment. "Don't know. I was downstairs. Just found you."

"Why are you sitting on me?"

"Because I can."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Batman."

"You're not Batman."

Tony was silent for a moment. "I'm Batman."

"Answer, please."

"It makes my job much easier."

"What job?"

"This one." Tony said, and another line was traced over his lower back.

Steve shivered involuntarily, "Will you stop that?"

"M'hmm." Tony hummed, leaning down to blow cool air over Steve's back. "I'm done."

Steve heard a small click and looked over his shoulder to see Tony tuck a black marker into his chest pocket, right beside a similar blue one, smiling down at something Steve couldn't see.

He put the pieces together in his mind, and the two of them were tumbling off the couch into the floor in Steve's mad scramble to get to his feet. "What'd you do?" Steve asked, twisting this way and that to try and see Tony's handiwork while the genius detangled himself from Steve's limbs.

"I marked you." Tony explained, straightening his clothes.

"You... You /marked/ me? Why?"

"You're victim to falling asleep on my couch... Ask Pepper if you don't believe me. People that sleep on my couch get marked."

"What did you draw on me, Tony?"

Tony shrugged innocently, "I didn't draw on you. I labeled you."

"What did you label me as?"

Tony smiled a little, and shrugged, and that scared Steve more than it should've.

Steve stared at him for several minutes before turning on his heel, and heading for their bedroom, stripping off his shirt in the process, not stopping until he was in Tony's bathroom, turning to look at his reflection.

Across his lower back, written in Tony's handwriting, made purposefully neat, were the words "Property of Tony Stark." He had it highlighted in the blue, and laid out like the "Stark Industries" logo.

Right at the waistband of his sweatpants there was an 'X', and a line, Tony's practiced signature scrawled there.

"Well?" Tony smirked, watching him expectantly.

"This is actually really good." Steve admitted, "You should've been a tattoo artist."

"Ridiculous. I couldn't get that many people to fall asleep on my couch."

Steve smiled a little, turning away from the mirror. "It comes off, right?"

Tony shrugged noncommittally, "Maybe."

Steve sighed, "As long as you know you can't break it off between us as long as I'm marked as yours."

Tony rolled his eyes, "As long as I get to fuck you a lot."

"Maybe." Steve smiled. "Come on, lets get something to eat."

/

Lunch was by no means a date, they just stood around the countertop in the communal kitchen, talking with each other, eating leftovers warmed in the microwave, and ignoring the suspicious looks from the occasional visitor.

"What would you do if I started taking your clothes off right here?" Tony started after they'd fallen silent again.

"I'd stop you." Steve said automatically. "Perhaps we could relocate."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not an exhibitionist."

"Hmm..." Tony smiled a little, "What about if I started a food fight?"

"It depends on what you start throwing."

"You're so practical." Tony mumbled, resting his chin in his palm. "It's unhealthy."

"Someone has to be." Steve sighed.

Tony shrugged, "What about if I kissed you?"

"I see no harm in that." Steve said slowly.

"What if I didn't stop?"

"I don't know." Steve admitted, but I'd have no problem with a kiss every now and then.

"What do you think about me?" Tony asked softly, and that just came out of the blue now, didn't it?

"What do you mean?" Steve whispered, meeting Tony's eyes.

"Just altogether. What's your opinion of me?"

"Well, Tony..." Steve sighed, "It's hard to sum a person up like that."

"Just try."

"Well... My opinion of you is biased because I like you."

"Just tell me."

"Physically." Steve started, "Have you looked at yourself recently? I don't know anyone who wouldn't be physically attracted to you." He smiled a little.

"You aren't so bad yourself, beautiful."

"Mentally." He continued with a lingering smile, "I can't even start to say how smart you are. I can't even comprehend the kind of stuff that you make look so easy."

"The microwave _is_ easy, Steve." Tony teased.

Steve grimaced at him, "Your general personality... You can be cocky, and arrogant, and stubborn, and annoying sometimes. But I think that's all just a cover up for your fear, and dependency, and... _Emotions_." He paused again, "Emotionally." He said hesitantly, "I think we're both what each other needs right now."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Tony frowned.

"I think, considering what you've gone through, you're much stronger than anyone has the right to expect you to be."

Tony sighed, "That doesn't stop them from expecting it though."

"Just don't worry about them, Tony."

"Guess I'll still have you."

"Yep."

"If only you weren't such a dork."

Steve grinned, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Jerk."

"I prefer being called Tony, or baby, or sexy, or the like, Mr. Stark if you're feeling kinky." He teased with a suggestive wink.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Tony nodded, "But you really are a dork."

Steve wrinkled his nose in an adorable grimace, and Tony couldn't help but smile.

God, he was adorable. Fuck fear, and hesitance, and concern, and all that other shit holding them apart. Tony was going to have this man.

"That's fine, y'know. Because you're my dork." Tony smirked.

Who was he kidding? It was always so obvious when they were together, so clear. No matter how much Tony thought he could stay away from Steve. He was addicted to him, and he knew it. There was no avoiding this. He, Tony Stark, was falling helplessly in love with Steve Rogers; and there's nothing he could to about it.

"Yeah... You're mine, Steve." Tony breathed.

"I'm not yours, _Mr. Stark._" Steve teased lightly.

"Your backside begs to differ." he paused, "It also begs for other things, but I digress."

"The marker fades, Tony."

"Not the memories." Tony countered, "I hate to break it to you, but you _are_ mine, you and your gorgeous ass."

"Prove it."

Tony grinned, and dragged Steve down into a kiss.

/

Twenty minutes, a good deal of dirty talk involving Steve's sharpie tattoo "label," and a round of sticky blowjobs later, they were down in the lab, and Tony didn't think he was going to get that look off of Steve's face anytime soon...

I mean, really, if there was any doubt as to what they were doing...

Steve was still flushed, and had a look of pride, and satisfaction, and the smallest hint of shame that just doesn't belong with the other emotions.

He looked like that adorable puppy that just got caught ripping apart the sofa that you just couldn't bring yourself to be mad at.

Steve looked up at him with a shy smile, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm trying to figure out how a grown man can be so fucking adorable."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed, "I am _not_ adorable."

Tony scoffed, "And here I though Captain America couldn't lie."

"I'm not adorable." Steve pouted.

Tony grinned, "Whatever you say, beautiful."

And that's how most days went around Stark tower, a clockwork tight schedule of work, food, talking, cuddling, and sex. Every morning and night spent in each others arms, lips molding together, groans a soft beautiful melody in their ears.

The night was something Steve looked forward to, more so than the morning. The morning meant separation, and the evening: reuniting with one another.

They curled up together in the bed, Steve drawing Tony to his chest, kissing him tenderly. It has become their thing, holding each other. Still sweet touches, every night, always the same, always different.

They were both stripped down to their boxers, although Tony still wore his shirt, and the soft comforter was a calming weight over their twined bodies.

"How was your day today?" Steve asked softly once they broke apart.

Tony smiled a little, pressing his face into Steve's shoulder, "Small talk? Really?"

"Call it being polite."

"Well, it was... A day - a very long day... It was very day like. It started in the morning, and ended at night..."

Steve chuckled softly, "Was it a good day?"

Tony thought for a moment. "Yes."

"What was your favorite part?"

"When we fucked right before bed." Tony said, perfectly shameless as always.

"We didn't do that." Steve said softly, lips curling into a smile.

"We didn't? Well... We should. I did kind of promise you bedtime sex... Indefinitely..."

"Well... If you insist." Steve breathed as Tony pulled their bodies together in a slow, intimate embrace, lips sealing together in a deep passionate kiss.

/

Aaaaannddd, fade to black. Because I can... And also because I'm an ass, but mostly because I can...

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. So if you hate it, my sincerest apologies. :)


	8. Tactless

Surprise! Two chapters! Eat your heart out! I'm expecting lots of love in my reviews for this! xD

I've already gotten a review on the last chapter, apparently it didn't stink! Thanks so much! :3

Okay, this is a weird chapter. I'm a weird person, therefore weird happens. ;P Yeah, this really just came out of the blue...

*insert lots of insecure admissions as per my writing.*

Let's do it!

/

Steve was silent for the whole car ride, his hand balled into a fist on his knee, his other fingering the lock on the car door.

The majority of their relationship had been confined to the walls of the tower, even more within the walls of Tony's bedroom, and more often, between the four posts of his bed, or sometimes on the couch... Or the floor... And again in the shower, and that one time in Tony's kitchen, but sex is what was familiar to Tony, and Steve was a very willing partner.

And a very, very fast learner.

But slowly their relationship had been inching towards the public eye, mostly accidental, but then the charity ball had come up.

They had just come from there, the whole madhouse scene with all the names and faces, and pretty dresses, and alcohol, and dancing...

Girls asking them to dance...

Girls asking Steve to dance.

It was ridiculous really, the whole thing.

Tony had danced a few songs with Pepper, but Steve refused to dance... He couldn't dance.

But Tony got his fill with the many other ladies without a partner.

But even if Steve were one to dance, when Steve was asked, well, that wasn't happening with Tony on guard.

Under the circumstances, Tony really had no right to get protective all of a sudden.

It wasn't even like he wasn't doing the same thing to Steve, but Steve hadn't accepted any of the dances, and Tony had.

If anyone had a right to get possessive it was Steve.

Steve didn't flirt, but Tony did, he flirted with everything that moved, and Steve knew that. He didn't expect that all to stop at once, and he wasn't above admitting that he was protective and jealous himself; but he didn't make a spectacle out of it, and he wasn't rude or moody with anyone.

Not even with any if those women who walked up to his Tony, most of them even stealing him away for one reason or another, Steve just realized that he couldn't always have Tony to himself. That sometimes he had to share Tony with the world.

He'd have him back to himself sooner or later, in his bed that very night, and he could count the ways he could have Tony that no one else could anymore.

But when the flirting had been turned on him, the first time one of the ladies approached him, the first time their eyes swept down his body, or they got just a little too close, Tony would intervene, not always kindly.

He would fix them with a hard look, putting his body in between the two of them in a way that screamed possessive; his hands would fall to Steve's biceps, or his hips, and he would lead the taller man away, pull him close, challenge the other person to even look at his Steve.

At first Steve shrugged it off with an apologetic smile, but after a while Steve started to wonder why he even attempted to be social if Tony was going to insist on keeping him for himself.

Steve didn't mind Tony's constant desire to be with him, he preferred it actually, but it was no reason to be rude, especially when it came to an event like this one...

Now they were driving home.

Tony had tried to talk to him while Steve tried to calm himself. The discussion was inevitable; but yelling wouldn't help anything. He wasn't looking forward to this, albeit necessary.

Nothing was said until they arrived back at Stark tower, Steve already working his tie off, and removing his jacket as he walked through the lab to the elevator. This talk could wait until try were both cooled down a little. It had to...

But Tony called after him, and there was enough confusion, and hurt to make Steve hesitate.

Tony caught up to Steve, placing his hand on Steve's hip to keep him still, "Listen to me, baby. Please."

Steve paused, watching Tony expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Tony whispered.

"For what, Tony?" Steve sighed.

"For being the way I am. For being so possessive." He looked away.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Don't apologize for wanting me. I love feeling wanted. I want you too, Tony, but I won't go off on everyone that looks at you."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"I don't understand why you do it. People will always look at me, this stuff will happen again. You know that. You need to learn a little tact."

"I'm scared, okay?" Tony said reluctantly, "There, I said it. I'm scared and I hate it. You're somehow learning all of my little secrets that I've tried so hard to keep hidden, you know too much. You're just... I'm scared I'll lose you."

"What?"

"You heard me just fine. I'm an ass, Steve. I've shared valuable information with you, and you've discovered more yourself. You possess blueprints to fix me, or to destroy me. You could do it so easily. So easily... And I hate it, I wish I could take it back, and then I'm glad you have it... But i can't share you. Don't make me regret us."

"Oh."

"I know I don't deserve... Anything. But I'm begging you. Please..."

Steve cupped Tony's cheek gently, "I don't want to hurt you, Tony... Ever. But I can take care of myself, and you need to understand that not everyone that talks to me is trying to steal me away from you."

"Maybe I should let them have you." Tony said in a small voice. "This could never work out anyway."

"Where did that come from? I though you wanted us to work." Steve frowned.

"I do want us to work out, I just- no, listen to me." He turned Steve's face back towards his, a look of sadness and longing in his eyes, "I need to know we can work."

Steve reached out for him suddenly, pulling him tight to his body, lips descending on his in a sudden intense embrace.

"I know it's a chance." Steve whispered into Tony's hair when he broke away, "But if you don't know how hard I'm going to try... Well, you don't know me very well."

Tony looked up at him for several moments, and saw the same raw honesty he always saw, but never seemed to expect, and he moved his hands to Steve's shirt, and started on the buttons, "I need you. Right now." Tony breathed, "I've gotta have you. Please." His voice nearly broke on the last word, it wasn't a request, it was a plea.

"Of course." Steve whispered, pulling his shirt off his shoulders, and Tony was dragging him into a room off to the side, half climbing Steve's body in order to get closer, and Steve lifted him off his feet, Tony wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist as he was pressed up against the wall of the small closet.

Tony's hands were constant on Steve's body, in his hair, on his chest, shoulders, back, anywhere he could reach, and when Steve had stepped back, and let Tony squirm out of his arms, he started on his jeans, Tony dropping to his knees and yanking a box off the shelf, and digging through the contents, coming up with a small tube, pressing it in Steve's hands as he stripped off his jeans and boxers, locking the door, and yanking Steve's boxers down, effectively getting the blonde's attention.

"Stop reading the lube, you know what it's for. I need you to fuck me."

"Sorry." Steve said softly, opening the small tube hastily.

"Don't be sorry."

Steve nodded jerkily, hesitating a second, and looking around the two of them. "I don't..."

Tony sighed, stepping back into Steve's arms, "Use your imagination."

Steve kissed the top of Tony's head, before lifting him again, moving back to the wall, stealing a wanton kiss, "Like this?"

Tony smiled a little, "You aren't supposed to ask."

"How will I know?"

Tony just smirked at him, leaning in to lock their lips together briefly, moving to kiss his neck and jaw.

Steve used to wall to help him support Tony's weight, being extra careful to hold him up when he fumbled with the lube, drenching the fingers of his left hand. He dropped the tube on the nearest flat surface, holding Tony's full weight as he pressed the smaller man against the wall.

"Relax."

Steve just had to turn his head a little to kiss Tony's ear, barely letting his teeth graze the lobe, and Tony turned his face into the kiss. Steve chuckled softly, a husky sound in his arousal. "Relax, baby." Steve whispered, and Tony took a deep breath, leaning into Steve's arms as he was pinned against the wall.

He loved the feeling, being pressed fully against Steve's naked body, it didn't happen nearly enough, and in this short time they had been sexually involved with one another, if Tony had learned anything, he'd learned that Steve loved it as well.

Steve pressed him close every time he could, every kiss was fueled with desire, Steve holding Tony close, his lips hungry against Tony's. Every hug, no matter how innocent the intent, was a passionate embrace that was sometimes more intimate than a kiss, being held so close, Steve hiding his face in Tony's neck, and Tony would nuzzle Steve's hair, arching into him.

Their kisses became sweeter as Tony relaxed, a soft brush of Steve's lips against Tony's temple, or Tony's over Steve's bare shoulder. Tony's arms twined around Steve's neck as slick fingers found his entrance.

Tony relaxed in Steve's arms, leaning his head against his shoulder as Steve stretched him, slowly, carefully, hypersensitive to every breath he took, the sighs, the catches, the moans, tailoring every second of his ministrations to make this as easy as possible for Tony. Making sure he had plenty of time to adjust between additions.

Tony groaned softly, reaching between their bodies to touch himself, "You don't have to go slow." Tony breathed, "I can take it."

"I'm trying to make this easy for you." Steve kissed his hair.

"The whole point in a quickie is to be quick."

"I don't want to hurt you." Steve countered, "We have time."

"Just do it, babe."

Steve sighed, "You've got to relax."

Tony took a shaky breath, "I want you, Steve." Tony whispered against his boyfriend's neck, "I need this."

Steve swore. "I'm trying, baby."

"I need more. Give it to me. Please."

"God, Tony. What's gotten into you?"

"I need you, sexy."

"I'm yours."

"Please... Please, baby."

"Tony." Steve gasped, "Fuck, give me a second." Steve drew his fingers out, and shifted away from Tony a moment, reaching for the lube, having a little trouble with it as he tried to balance Tony in his arms, finally pouring as small amount in his palm, and slicking his member.

Tony leaned in and stole a kiss, Steve pausing as he poured all his attention into the kiss.

Tony shifted a little until he'd found an easier angle, eventually breaking their kiss with his squirming.

He was careful to hold his balance as they found an easy position, and his shoulders were braced against the wall as he slowly, carefully pressed inside.

Tony gasped, and Steve groaned, as he slowly buried himself deep inside his lover, hands tangling in the hair at the nape of Steve's neck as he arched in his arms, his head falling back against the wall.

Tony shifted a little as he found a comfortable position, prompting Steve to keep moving.

He picked up a slow pace, cradling his lover's hips and back in his arms, moving closer to take the strain off Tony'a neck.

They were mostly silent, save their quick ragged breathing, and even though their chances of getting caught down here were significantly less than most places in the tower, it was still exciting, more so than you'd expect, a rush, and every time a noise: the sounds of shoes, anything, Steve would still, almost holding his breath in the suspense, and Tony would smirk at him, and shift enough to pull Steve in for a quick kiss, whispering for him to keep going.

For the most part, Steve listened to him, biting his lip to stop the sweet little sounds, and he paused again when Tony pulled one of his arms away from Steve's neck, undoing the first few buttons on his shirt, reaching out to the side, and flipping the lights off.

The look of shock on Steve's face was priceless.

It didn't take long for him to start moving again, groaning softly, and Tony moved his hand to his own hardness, stroking himself in time with Steve's thrusts, his eyes slipping shut as the heat spread through his body, he moaned softly, and Steve's breath hitched at the sound, and he moved a little faster, his thrusts quick, but shallow, and he sighed a deep filthy sound, stopping abruptly, and pulling out.

Tony forced his eyes open, looking up at Steve, who's eyes we're still shut, his head hung a little, and his shoulders were trembling beneath Tony's grasp. "What's wrong, baby?" Tony whispered, moving his hand to lift Steve's chin a little, then to his opposite shoulder.

"Can't focus anymore."

"That's supposed to happen." Tony teased, sliding a hand down Steve's sweaty chest.

"No... I mean... I'm gonna drop you."

Tony chuckled softly, and Steve looked up at him, "Put me down, baby."

Steve did, reluctantly, and Tony pulled him down into a swift kiss, "You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?" Steve smiled, shaking his head, and Tony turned in his arms, pressing his forearms against the wall. "This is easier."

Steve moved closer to Tony, tilting his head a little with a hand in his hair, and kissing his neck right below his ear. His arms twined around Tony's waist, finding the next button, and opening it, slowly moving down his shirt, hesitating a minute once he'd finished.

Tony never moved, he just let his eyes slip shut as Steve's strong hands found his shoulders, hesitantly sliding the silky fabric back.

He slipped the shirt of his shoulders, just a little, watching the shift of muscle as Tony arched.

Steve dipped his head to kiss the smaller man's neck and shoulder, and slowly, Tony lowered his hands from the wall, allowing the fabric to be slid down his arms, and dropped to the floor.

"Okay?" Steve asked softly.

Tony just nodded, pressing back into the taller man's arms a little to prove his point.

"Want to keep going?"

"Of course I do." Tony breathed, grinding back against his lover, "Impress me."

Steve smiled to himself, hitching one of Tony's legs up, positioning himself at his entrance, and pressing in slowly.

Tony swore, "Please tell me you aren't going to start over."

"No." Steve gasped, starting a slow pace, only to pick up a quicker one almost instantly.

Tony groaned softly, shifting a little to find a better angle, stilling when he'd found a good spot, and Steve reached a hand around his waist to stroke him with the practiced touch only a man possessed.

This was by no means a quickie, they'd actually been going for a while of you consider Steve's stamina, and Tony wondered vaguely if he'd been "practicing", although masturbation hardly compared to the actual sex.

It was probably a good thing Tony hadn't known that Steve was going to last so long, he would have dragged it out much longer. He couldn't bring himself to regret any of it, they could always just go again.

Steve groaned softly, leaning his head against Tony's shoulder, his mind and body both seemed to be dominated by the steadily building heat in his gut, and he would never get used to the intensify of it all, he knew that much.

He wasn't sure what it was supposed to feel like. If it was always this way. If it was this good for everybody - this good for Tony; but he sure hoped it was.

There was no better feeling, not adrenaline, or power, or rest, or anything, this feeling was all of those combined... Plus the pleasure, the indescribably intense pleasure. The constant hum, the pooling of heat in his stomach, the sparks in his entire body that centered in his groin in that wonderful, delicious friction, the feeling more evident, stronger, better with Tony.

He tried to match his pace on Tony's member to that of his thrusts, thumbing the tip, paying more attention to his partner than to himself, he was going to wait for Tony this time, he was going to make Tony come, it was his own little goal, however small. Being unable to please his partner equally was harder on him than Tony made it seem like it should have been. Tony always made him feel good, so very indescribably good, and being unable to return it as fully as it was given upset him, so he'd tried even more to change his focus.

But it was so hard to focus, especially with Tony groaning the way he was, rocking back top meet each of his thrusts, hips jerking involuntarily as Steve's grip tightened, his pace quickening just enough to send delicious shivers down his spine.

Steve changed his position, just slightly, and Tony arched into the wall leaning his head against the smooth surface as he neared his finish, his knees weakening as his body became more and more absorbed by the feeling.

Steve directed Tony in arching a certain way, testing a few thrusts before Tony realised what he was doing, realization coming in a shock of pleasure bolting through him, making him arch, nearly losing his balance as he trembled under the building sensation as Steve brushed that spot with each precise thrust.

Tony swore loudly, gasping a sound Steve only dimly recognised as his name. "Fuck, Steve." Tony gasped, "I'm close."

"Good." he said simply, mouthing his neck before starting a quicker pace, Tony crying out in the suddeness of it all.

It didn't take long after that, both of the men were almost blind with arousal, dizzy, hot, sensitive to every touch, starving for it. It wasn't long at all.

Tony's climax was one much stronger than usual. It swallowed him in its heat, his mind seeming to flicker out as the waves crashed through him, and the pleasure still clung to his tired, trembling body in a sheen of sweat, aftershocks flashing through him in sweet seconds of bliss, shudders of ecstacy, and the next thing he comprehended was Steve pulling him close, and somehow they'd ended up on the floor in those few liberating moments of letting go.

/

Dressing back up in their suits was a much harder task when they were as sticky as they were, and they wore only the bare essentials to get them from the closet, to the elevator, to the bed.

Tony would like to think he was good for at least four more rounds before sleep was necessary, and the way Steve was already groping him, he had a feeling that he wasn't the only one who saw no reason for sleep.

But this round, Steve was taking his time, cherishing every touch, every kiss, memorizing it. If Tony was claiming him, then Steve was claiming Tony, and he wanted Tony to remember this. To think of this, of him, even when they were separated. To think of him when those women flirted with him, to know who he belonged to, to know who wanted him, who needed him. To know that Steve loved him, and he could never let anything hurt him.

"Why didn't you want to dance with me tonight?" Tony asked finally, lips brushing Steve's with each word, it'd been on his mind a while now.

"I don't dance." Steve stated simply. "Sorry."

"Mmm... Sure you do." Tony smirked, "Just not vertically."

It took a minute, but Steve smiled against Tony's lips, his ears burning. "I did in the closet." He offered timidly.

"You sure did." Tony chuckled softly.

"I prefer being horizontal, takes less balance."

Tony grunted in response, trying to deepen their kiss, and Steve was more than willing to comply, licking his way into Tony's mouth, again, committing every feeling to memory, every slant of Tony's lips, every caress of his hands, the way their bodies fit.

"Steve." Tony groaned, and the blonde shivered as he always did when Tony used his name like that.

"What?" Steve asked softly.

Tony smirked a little, pressing a chaste kiss to his partner's lips. "May I have this dance?"

"You're such a pervert, Tony." Steve groaned, drawing their faces back together in an intimate kiss, tongues tangling together, hands firm and possessive, bodies hot, and eager to respond to every brush of their fingertips as they twined together in a naked mess of affection, and desire.

/

I can't be left alone for five minutes without writing smut.

I need to end this thing here so I don't write any more smut. (In this chapter. o:)) No whining unless it means I get a review. Lol. ;)

(And I'm out of ideas again. :P)

I'd like to personally welcome my new convert to the dark side, yes, you know who you are. ;)

I'd like to make sad eyes at my other little anonymous friend. I blame you if these last two chapters are crap because you didn't check them first. :( Only kidding... You know I just tease you cause I love you. ;D

I'd like to thank my reviewers, even the guests, whom I have no idea if they shall read this note. :3

I'll continue this story as long as y'all want me to... As long as I can... I might start begging for inspiration though. xD

*wanders around aimlessly*


	9. Shameless

Guess what?

I haven't abandoned you! Yaaayy!

Is anyone still out there? Hello?

Anyway, I'm so sorry about the freakishly long wait, I've had a lot of chaos in my personal life.

I hope it was worth it.

Special thanks to my reviewers, and their prompts! I hope I've somewhat captured what you had in mind. And if I didn't fulfill your prompt, fear not, I plan to fill every one of them! Fingers crossed!

Special thanks to my "beta", who claims I don't need a beta, but she couldn't fight me off if she wanted! Muahaha! Your patience and help with this update means more to me than I can say! (Told you I'd write you in the author's note. ;D Love you! x)

Enjoy.

/

**10:23 AM  
Tony?**

_10:23 AM  
Spangles_?

**10:24 AM  
Is everything okay?**

_10:24 AM  
Yep. as far as I know._

**10:24 AM  
I miss you.**

_10:25 AM_  
_I'm right downstairs... You know this, don't you?_

**10:25 AM  
Are you busy?**

_10:26 AM  
Always._

**10:26 AM  
You know I don't like to bother you.**

_10:27 AM  
Don't be so considerate, it makes me look bad._

**10:27 AM  
Nothing could make you look bad.**

_10:28 AM  
...I can tell what kind of mood you're in from that text alone_.

**10:28 AM  
What can I say, you're irresistible.**

_10:28 AM  
I have a feeling we'll be speaking in person soon. Am I right?_

**10:28 AM  
It's a date. xx**

_10:28 AM  
See you soon... xx_

Steve sighed wistfully, he'd almost gotten to the point where he disliked texting Tony. It wasn't the actual texting that bothered him, but the necessity.

He knew face to face conversations weren't always an option, and he knew he should be upset just because they didn't happen as often as he'd like, but he craved Tony's company.

He could still carry on with his normal routine, almost as if nothing had changed, but every now and then, something would bring Tony to the forefront of his mind, and he'd realize just how easily Tony had gotten him wrapped around his finger, and he loved it.

But it was still difficult to be separated...

Nowadays, responsibility often had to take priority over relationships, however much they fought it.

They'd developed a sort of system, it made their relationship much easier, especially with their lack of privacy, and they had a mutual understanding of why it had to be done.

When they were alone, they were honest, and open, and they trusted each other with everything; there were subjects they'd only discuss together. Whereas, when they were with others, they faded seamlessly into their usual routines.

It was surprising to Steve how completely different Tony was in front of people. He had adjusted to being open with Steve so well, that Steve forgot how withdrawn and secretive Tony usually was.

The man lived in his lab, Steve had trouble dragging him away from his work to sleep, and a few times he wasn't successful, but those nights Steve would sit up with Tony, it was their thing, they spent every night together. Awake, asleep, it didn't matter.

That was pretty much the only consistent thing in their lives, sometimes night was the only chance they had to be together, they couldn't honestly expect New York to stay quiet forever, and as the team got busy, private moments were scarce.

Steve found himself envious of even the smallest thing, just because it took time that could've been theirs.

He was jealous of things that were necessary, Tony's job, his employees, their fellow teammates. He hid his jealousy well, but it didn't lessen his desire, his possessiveness, how much he wanted Tony all to himself.

Especially when spending every night together became most nights, and most nights became some nights.

Altogether, It almost felt like starting over. Trying to get Tony's attention. Aching for his presence, longing to hear his voice, burning for his touch. It was ridiculous. But that was how strong his desire for Tony was.

When Steve would succumb to his urges to go down to the lab and make Tony pay him some attention it was always worth it, but Steve hated doing it, stealing Tony away from his work... But Tony never seemed to mind.

Sometimes he would have to walk up to Tony, physically pull him away from his work to get his attention. Sometimes they'd talk for a while before he realized why Steve was down there, and Steve could then lure him away. Sometimes all it took was a glance, and Tony was dropping all his work in favor of being in Steve's arms.

Those were Steve's favorite moments; when they looked up at each other, when their eyes met, even from across the room, and from that moment, they knew they would end up in the bedroom.

They shared these heated glances as often as they could until they had a chance to escape, every now and then, Tony stalling a few extra minutes just to drive Steve crazy.

Many times they barely made the elevator, and a few times they barely made it out of sight before one of them gave in, and pulled the other into a kiss, and that was the start of the madness.

His favorite part was when they fell into the bed together, wasting no time in removing their clothes, lips hungry in their fight for dominance.

Or maybe it was when their kisses slowed, and they would start teasing each other; fitting together in ways only they could, their hands traveling over skin that had become so familiar to both of them, lingering in those sensitive places they'd discovered. Touching, tasting, teasing.

Maybe the best part was when they were in too deep to share a decent kiss; when movements were hasty, but precise. Every touch: fingers, lips, the rock of their hips. When they could no longer tease each other. If Steve could ever last long enough for that to happen with Tony; He only had a few times, and those were the only times Steve had ever heard Tony beg, no matter how much Tony denied it later on.

Or maybe the best part was when they finally just gave in, when they couldn't resist the moments of pure, sweet, passion any longer. When every thrust was met, their hands gripping hard, but never hard enough, bodies pressed close, but never close enough.

When their words were pants against sweaty skin, pleas for more, gasps, groans, every moment's desire a promise.

I _want_ you.

I _need_ you.

_You're mine_.

Although it usually came out in gasps of 'Hurry the fuck up, I need this.' And, 'Just take your dear sweet time, why don't you?' Or the dirty talking, Tony loved to throw dirty talking in the mix because he _knew_ Steve wasn't prepared for it, and he never knew how to react.

Or maybe the best part was the finish, when thrusts lost rhythm, and words were whimpers, unintelligible in their slur, when their bodies throbbed with the rush, when their arms were too weak to hold themselves up anymore, when they lay together in a sticky, sweaty, writhing heap, completely blissful, sharing a final lazy kiss.

Or maybe the best part was afterwards, when they'd come down from their high by the sounds of each other's breathing, holding one another in weak arms, lazy kisses pressed in sweaty hair, and quite often one of them would start asking every few minutes if they could go again. Usually Tony.

Maybe it didn't matter. All Steve knew was that it made every second of separation worth it.

Cuddling was a regular thing with them now, especially after sex. Steve would hold him close, chest to chest, or spooning him from behind, or sometimes their roles reversed, and Tony would hold Steve, the man shifting down a few inches to make up for their height difference, and curl up against Tony's chest, facing him, or away from him, and Tony would insist upon calling him 'little spoon' for at least ten minutes for reasons Steve didn't understand.

Tony almost had no problems with his fear around Steve anymore. The man had proved over and over how much he cared for Tony. Even in their cuddling, for those rare few moments when Tony would act sweet for him.

Steve would almost always rest a hand over the reactor when they cuddled this way, gently, respectfully, it was a picture of protection, of his possessiveness; Steve's way of saying, "Back off. He's _mine_." And it was true, Tony couldn't give Steve up, it was impossible. He needed Steve, and Steve needed him.

So naturally, it wasn't a strange occurrence for Steve to surprise Tony with his presence while he was working, even if it was discussed beforehand.

You wouldn't think it would be an easy thing for someone as big as Steve to be so quiet and stealthy, but then again, Tony kept his music so loud that it could easy silence his entrance. Tony couldn't bring himself to care as strong arms twined around his waist, and hot kisses were trailed down his neck.

Tony said nothing for a minute, his hands stilling in the middle of his designing, sighing in content as his lover peppered his skin with playful bites, pausing to suck at a spot for a moment.

"Can I help you with something?" Tony teased, turning just to enough to share a kiss over his shoulder, Steve's arms keeping his from turning all the way.

"I'm not sure yet." Steve breathed, placing another kiss in Tony's hair, "Are you busy?"

"No." Tony sighed, "Never too busy for you."

"Couch?"

And Tony was grabbing Steve's hand and dragging him to the sitting area, but it was Steve who pushed Tony down on the couch, climbing over his body to kiss his lips eagerly, lingering a lot longer than planned, and he was being pulled in, Tony gripping two handfuls of his shirt to hold him close.

When they broke apart, they just held each other, Steve resting his cheek against his lover's chest, his palm resting over the arc reactor, and Tony wrapped his arms around Steve, combing fingers through his hair.

"What brought this on?" Tony asked softly, "I didn't expect you to come down so soon.

"Missed you." Steve sighed, "Very much."

"It hasn't been that long."

"It's been days, Tony."

"Really?"

Steve nodded a little, and Tony smiled apologetically, placing a kiss in soft blonde hair.

"I suck at relationships."

"I know." Steve sighed.

"Don't try to make me feel better or anything."

"I won't."

"Right..."

Steve was silent for a moment, "Have you slept at all?"

"Sleep is useless." Tony said automatically. "I don't need sleep."

"Tony." Steve sighed, "Please. You know it's necessary."

"Not interested." Tony said smoothly.

"I could make you." Steve said in a small voice.

"No you couldn't." Tony chuckled softly, "There's nothing you can say to make me want to sleep right now."

Steve pursed his lips in thought, smiling a little after a moment, "No sex until you get some sleep." He lifted his head to meet Tony's eyes.

Tony raised his eyebrows, "I'm not sure I heard you right just then." And now Steve was smirking, goddamn it. "What the hell? _Steve_?"

"I mean it." Steve insisted.

"I- I could convince you otherwise." Tony stated, cupping Steve's face in his hands, and leaning in for a kiss.

"Not interested." Steve quoted, looking away before their lips could meet.

Tony sighed, "Sex promotes sleep, y'know. Post coital exhaustion. Especially if it's nice and rough." He tugged on Steve's hair for emphasis.

"Maybe later." Steve shrugged, trying keep his voice neutral.

Tony frowned, "You are an evil man, Steve Rogers."

"I know."

"Can I at least kiss you?"

Steve was silent for a moment.

Another moment.

Too long.

"Steve?" Tony brushed his hair back so he could see the bigger man's face. "Talk to me, babe." Tony teased.

"I'm thinking." Steve smiled a little.

Tony gaped at him, "No, nope,sorry, This requires no thinking."

"I don't think you would make it." Steve admitted.

"I wouldn't. I would die from Steve withdrawal, and it would be your fault." Tony stated.

"Steve withdrawal?"

"Yes."

"Y'know what would solve this whole problem?"

"Making out... Sex... Or both, both is good... At the same time."

"Sleep." Steve sighed.

"Boring."

"You need sleep, love."

"Making out first, I haven't seen you in days."

"You're impossible."

"You love it." Tony teased, tilting Steve's head enough to catch his lips in a slow kiss, hands sliding down Steve's shoulders and back.

And like always, Steve responded right away, taking a slow breath as sparks danced in his chest, his body responding to the most innocent touches after so long a withdrawal.

Steve pushed himself up a little, and Tony's hands gripped his shirt to keep him from pulling away, parting his lips to entice the bigger man to deepen the kiss.

He wasn't disappointed.

Steve leaned in, moving to straddle Tony's hips, kissing him fervently, one hand supporting his neck, the other resting on his chest.

Tony was nothing if not persistent, he always got his way. Well, most of the time. He didn't like being told no, and he didn't like being told what to do. So he learned to get things for himself. This was no different.

He let his hands leave Steve's shirt, sliding down his torso to sneak under the thin fabric, stroking his fingers over the heated skin, tracing the lines of muscle; he slid his hands down to slim hips, tracing hipbones, paying close attention to the sighs and hitches in his breathing as he teased him, playing up his own a bit more than necessary because he knows how it affects Steve.

His hands slid around the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, and he tucked his fingers just under the elastic band, and paused, fighting a smile, he loved how he affected Steve, how responsive he was, how, just from touching him this way, his breathing had accelerated, and their kiss had slowed as he focused on the touch, shivering beneath his skilled fingers.

Tony made a soft sound, and Steve pressed closer reflexively. Tony seized the opportunity pressing Steve's hips down, and arching up into his body, rocking their hips together with a soft theatrical gasp against Steve's lips, earning a low moan.

"Cap- SHIT! FUCK! MY EYES!"

Steve broke away instantly, but Tony just groaned, and dragged Steve back in for another kiss, whoever it was could wait.

Steve resisted, _of course he did_, because he was Steve. Red faced, aroused as fuck, but too much of a gentleman to do anything in front of people, and Tony, well, Tony was incapable of shame.

It was Clint who was standing in the doorway, his hand held up to shield his eyes, "I knew you guys had the hots for each other, but seriously, what the fuck, dude?"

Steve's expression went from his initial shock, to confusion, and he looked down at Tony, his eyebrows furrowing, "_The hots?_"

"I agree with Steve," Tony spoke up, "this isn't the eigties. Update your vocabulary."

Clint just sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically, "Get a room, goddamn it. Anyone could walk in on you here."

"It's my lab. My tower. My room." Tony smirked, stretching up to capture Steve's lips in a quick kiss.

"Guys, guys! Come on! I'm still here!"

"I can hear that." Tony mumbled, falling back on the couch when Steve pulled away. "But why?" He sat up a little, and kissed his partner's nose lightly, then his lips again, Steve smiling shyly.

"Director Fury wants- can you stop eating each other's faces for twenty seconds?"

Tony sighed heavily, "Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen..."

"Go ahead, Clint." Steve said breathlessly, sitting up, and covering Tony's mouth to prevent his counting, kisses, and smartass comments.

"He wants to meet with cap tomorrow, oh-seven-hundred hours or some shit."

"Thank you." Steve sighed.

He nodded once, "How long have you two been a thing?"

"A _thing_?" Steve wrinkled his nose.

"About a month, give or take." Tony mumbled, pulling Steve's hand away from his mouth.

"Huh." He observed the two men on the couch, Steve trying to keep a little distance between them, Tony trying to close it, "Took you long enough." He said finally, "I didn't think you were ever gonna make a move."

Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Tony spoke up instead, "Don't worry. We've been doing a lot of moving to make up for that." He provided with a suggestive smirk.

"Tony." Steve's face flushed.

"Don't worry about it, sexy. He won't tell anyone I can't get proper revenge on." Tony winked at him

"We should talk about this first." He whispered.

"I'm leaving." Clint announced, "I've got thirty bucks with my name on it."

"Hey, how come I don't get to be in on your gambling anymore?" Tony spoke up, and Steve let his head drop to Tony's shoulder.

"Because you knew exactly when you were coming out of the closet." Clint reasoned.

Steve's head jerked up at that, and he was staring at Tony with wide curious eyes.

"You're just jealous." Tony accused, winking at Steve.

"Sure I am."

"Go get your cash." Tony reached up, and pulled Steve down into a quick kiss, falling back on the couch, "I've got someone to do." and with a final dramatic groan, Clint left them.

"The closet?" Steve said quickly, breaking away from their kiss, "He knew about that?"

"We were making out on the couch, he may be a bit spaced sometimes, but if he couldn't gather that, he should be sent back to ninja school."

Steve sighed heavily, "Oh well."

"It's fine." Tony assured him, curling up in Steve's arms. "He's our friend. He was happy for us. Don't let it get to you."

"I'll try." Steve sighed, kissing Tony's forehead, then smiling, "At least we weren't caught doing something...Dirty."

"Yeah." Tony agreed, "What if word got out that I "bottom" for you. I'd never hear the end of that."

Steve was silent again, "Does that... Bother you?"

"No! Not at all. I'm just teasing. You know I think our sex is amazing."

"I- I could... If you want. I mean, you know I-"

"Anything to get me out of this nap arrangement." Tony said instantly.

Shit, he shouldn't have reminded him about the nap.

Steve sighed, "You really should get some sleep."

Tony groaned in frustration, "I'll sleep later."

Steve just smiled, and shifted down to rest against Tony's body. "Sleep now. I'll stay right here."

"Fine, but I refuse to like it."

"We'll see about that." Steve sighed contentedly, stroking fingers over Tony's jawbone, tracing the line of his goatee. How could one man have so much sex appeal? Even in such small ways? "Sleep."

"Goodnight, nanny" Tony teased, smiling to himself, and Steve traced his lips lightly, wishing more than anything that he could kiss him again.

"Goodnight, Tony." He sighed, pulling his hand back, and JARVIS was commanded to dim the lights.

/

It was hot. _So hot_. Burning. Heat consuming his body in a smothering wave of pleasure.

Hands found his ribs and he arched into the touch, meeting a firm body that pressed his back down, pinning him against the soft bed.

Lips found his jawbone, kisses brushed down his neck, subtle hints of teeth finding their way into the kisses, and by the time those lips found his collarbone, the kisses had become playful bites, sending tingling shivers down his spine.

He arched up when those wonderful lips left his skin, tangling his fingers in sweaty blonde hair. He felt hot breath on his chest, and oh-oh god, _yes_. Those lips found a nipple, a hot tongue slipping out to tease the sensitive nub as fingers traced down his torso, heat chasing the touch in flaming sparks of arousal. Yes. Yes, right there! Fingers found his aching member, spreading the glistening drops of precome over the head, and he arched and squirmed as the first few strokes made him gasp, his hips jerking involuntarily.

The hot lips left his skin again, only to brush over his ear instead, breath hot, voice breathless, and husky, and deep, and smooth, whispering hot words in his ear, lips brushing his skin with every word, painting wonderfully dirty pictures in his mind.

What he wanted to do to him, how badly he wanted him, how sexy he looked, how tempting, how delicious, how hungry he was for Tony's body, and Tony was making soft needy sounds he couldn't silence as skillful fingers slowly brought him closer and closer to finish, and he was all but whimpering pleas for release, the pleasure built up so high, stretched so taut, tangible in its closeness, just out of reach, and that voice, hot and spicy like rich dark chocolate, strong, subtly commanding, familiar. So good. So hot. So _perfect_.

/

Tony was surprised when he awoke, especially when it was soft, but insistent lips against his that woke him, and the first thing Tony did was wrap his arms around Steve's neck and hold him tightly, not letting him pull back until Tony needed a breath.

"Good evening, sunshine." Steve teased.

"_Fuck_." Tony gasped, "That wasn't supposed to be a dream."

"How you feeling?" Steve smiled crookedly.

"Horny." Tony decided, "Good dream." He sighed, "Very good dream."

"I noticed." Steve teased, pressing a palm over the bulge in Tony's jeans.

Tony hissed sharply, "Yeah, yeah, just act it out. That works."

Steve chuckled softly, "What happened?"

"Use your imagination." Tony choked out as Steve rubbed his aching member through his pants.

"Thank you for listening to me." Steve started, "I worry about you down here."

"No biggie." Tony moaned softly. "S'fine."

"You're all worked up, aren't you?"

"Yes." Tony whimpered, "Painfully so."

"My poor sexy." Steve kissed his nose playfully, making short work of Tony's belt and jeans, pushing them out of his way only far enough to free his partner's erection from its cotton prison, starting a few clumsy strokes, Tony grinding against his palm for extra friction.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Tony finished, but not at all when you consider how much mental stimulation he'd had before he'd been touched at all. It could've been two minutes, or an hour, Tony didn't know, and he didn't care, it was perfect.

He lay back on the couch, barely taking anything in, letting the numb pleasure lull him into a blissful satiation.

/

The rest of their day wasn't as eventful, Tony worked some more, and Steve watched him.

There were a few kisses shared, but they were mostly well behaved after that, well, except for the innuendos, several that went straight over Steve's head, and the occasional flirty comment, not always subtle, not always decent.

It was basically just a game off stalling for time.

Tony still hadn't mentioned any specifics on his dream, but it had him so worked up Steve couldn't hardly keep his own thoughts clear thanks to Tony's flirting, and the secret touches he tried whenever he got the chance.

Steve was finding it difficult to stay off of Tony, especially with all the tension from earlier still built up inside him. He found himself walking around, trying to find something to distract himself with, avoiding even looking at Tony to keep his thoughts focused.

He settled on drawing. That's safe; familiar.

He wandered over to the spot at the bottom of the stairs where he usually sits to draw, Tony mumbling from behind him. "Leaving already?"

Steve glanced over his shoulder at Tony, lips forming a reply that faded to nothingness as soon as he caught sight of Tony.

Tony was looking over a pile of blueprints, a look of intense focus on his face, but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was his glasses. Steve assumed they were for reading, he'd never seen them before, and now his eyes are fixed on Tony, studying him, how much the glasses drew attention to his eyes, which were intent on his work, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed the tiniest bit in thought, and Steve tore his eyes away from Tony just in time to walk straight into a glass wall by the stairs.

Steve instantly looked back at Tony to see if he'd noticed.

Tony looked up at him, confused at first, but a slow, understanding smile spread across his lips, and Steve forced himself to look away.

"You okay, babe?" Tony teased, and Steve just shook his head, stooping to get his drawing book, and slowly making his way back to the table.

He's not sure what made him think he'd be able to focus, but that was now quite obviously impossible.

"Are you going to draw?" Tony asked softy, returning his focus to his blueprints.

Steve shrugged, and Tony barely caught the move, he glanced up at Steve from behind his stupid sexy glasses.

"I can't hear your shrugs. You need to answer out loud so I can work."

"Sorry." Steve mumbled.

"Are you okay? _Really_?" Tony smirked.

Steve stared at his hands. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Since never." Tony said softly.

"You're wearing them right now." Steve stated, looking up at Tony to check, as if he might've been hallucinating.

Tony took the glasses off, looked around himself, and pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh, it's a secret."

"But- you don't wear glasses."

"I do sometimes." He shrugged.

"They look good on you." Steve said awkwardly.

"I know." Tony smirked, donning the glasses again, "I use them for reading mainly." he said softly, his focus shifting back to the table, "I'm liking them a bit more now actually." he smiled a little, "Very few things can make _Captain America_ run into a wall."

"We will not speak of that." Steve whispered.

"I thought it was adorable." Tony said softly.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"There's no way around it." Tony smiled to himself. "You're just too goddamn cute."

"Sure." Steve said softly, not sure what else he could say, and they sat in relative silence.

/

Steve lasted much longer than Tony expected, although he probably should have been more sensitive to just how hard it was for him to wait; Steve was sure to be all kinds of sexually frustrated, and with the serum, heaven knows how he had lasted this long. Tony would've been all over Steve if the tables were turned. It was actually a bit late now, and he wasn't waiting any longer.

He did respond much like Tony'd expected, walking around the desk, taking his glasses from him, and pulling him away from his work, lips descending on his in a needy kiss, and he didn't move until Tony pressed him back so he could get a breath, and even then, Steve leaned down pressing a kiss to the dip at the base of Tony's throat.

"Something I can help you with, honey?" Tony breathed, pressing Steve back a little.

"I won't wait any more." Steve said softly, pulling Tony's hand away from his chest, kissing his palm. "_Please, baby_."

"Wait for what?" Tony asked innocently.

"Tony." Steve groaned, "You know what I mean."

Tony cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Steve leaned his forehead against the smaller man's shoulder.

Tony wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, "Sorry, boo, I'm _clueless_."

"I need you, my sexy." Steve said softly, "You're driving me crazy, and I need you."

Tony chuckled softly, "That's my boy." Steve's face flushed, and he pulled back, wrinkling his nose at Tony's smirk. "Which room will shall christen today?" He pressed his lips to Steve's chastely.

"Don't care. Just need you... Now." Steve growled under his breath, his hands found Tony's hips, and he leaned closer.

"Right here? Right now? Shit, hope I have lube _somewhere_." He teased, his voice wavering slightly as Steve placed hot kisses on his neck.

"By the couch, the bed, the closet, you keep it everywhere for some odd reason."

"I keep lube in every place I fantasize about fucking you. You should look for them sometime. You'd learn a lot about me."

"Another time. Please, Tony." Steve breathed, his breath hot, and his voice, husky against Tony's skin. "I need it."

"Tell you what, you find the lube, I'm going to finish up here."

"But Tony." Steve protested.

"Sorry, babe." Tony shrugged. "It has to be done."

"Fine." He pulled himself away reluctantly, and Tony went straight for his computer, making a few quick changes, whispering instructions to JARVIS the whole time, jumping in surprise when Steve's hands found his hips. "You're talking to yourself again." Steve teased.

"I'm talking to JARVIS." Tony breathed, making a few final changes before saving, and moving to face Steve. "Got it?" He asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Steve revealed the small tube, and Tony grinned, throwing his arms around Steve's neck, and sealing their lips together, Steve stumbling a little before leaning into it, moaning softly, pulling him closer, nearly lifting him off the ground as he struggled for contact.

"That was fast." Tony mumbled into their kiss, and Steve just grunted in response, deepening their kiss. Tony shouldn't still be able to think. It just wasn't right. He lifted Tony to sit on the worktable, a groan rumbling deep in his chest as Tony's hands started moving over his body.

Tony rubbed his hands over Steve's chest tugging at the fabric, and broke away, tugging the fabric over Steve's head. "What happened to not being an exhibitionist?"

Steve just leaned back in, his breath hot and husky on Tony's lips as he spoke."Right here. _Right now_." Steve stole an intimate kiss, filled with desire, nipping at Tony's lower lip, "I'll have you on your desk."

"As long as you don't wrinkle my blueprints." He teased, reasonably distracted.

Steve hesitated, and Tony smiled against his lips, the blonde pulled back and stared at him in disbelief, "I will _destroy_ your blueprints."

"Alright. Plan B." Tony clapped his hands together once, pushing himself off the desk, and catching Steve's wrist, all but dragging him to the elevator. "Relocate."

There was a mirror in the elevator for reasons Steve didn't know, and it always caught his eye when they stepped into the small room. He had his theories about it being in there to scare him even he used the elevator late at night.

The elevator, being much smaller than the lab, made the tension seem tighter, it was harder to keep himself away from Tony while in such a small space, and he didn't want to at all.

He barely gave Tony time to hit the button before he pressed him against the wall, and kissed him. He wasn't waiting any longer, not even for a few minutes as the elevator rose lazily to Tony's floor. It wasn't a want. It was a need.

Tony accepted the advance more than eagerly to say the least; he tangled hands in Steve's hair as his back was pressed up against the mirrored wall, and Steve was kissing him like his very life depended on it. "No more stalling." He growled when they broke apart, his voice husky with arousal, and Tony smiled a little in success.

This wasn't unexpected, it was the sole reason Tony had teased him so much: to get him all hot and bothered so he would be desperate for him, well, more desperate for him.

This desperate.

His hands twisted in Steve's hair as fingers crept under his shirt, splaying over his abdomen, touching every inch of skin he could reach, then pushing clothes out of his way to touch more. "Fuck, Tony." Steve mumbled into their kiss, "I love your body."

"I'm a bad influence on your vocabulary." Tony commented, pressing another soft kiss to eager lips, moving in again, catching Steve lower lip between his, drawing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, then sucking lightly, drawing a moan from Steve's lips.

Their kisses slowed as their hands explored, Steve willing himself not to get too carried away, Tony wanting nothing more than that.

There was almost no sound present apart from their quick breathing. The occasional ding, a whir, a click, wait... That didn't sound good. The faltering of gears, the slowing of a motor, the lights flickered out, and the final sigh of the lost power.

Steve swore under his breath, and Tony smiled to himself, holding the man tighter so he wouldn't pull away.

"This is not happening." Steve groaned, leaning his head against Tony's shoulder.

"What?" Tony asked softly, pressing Steve back enough to yank his own shirt over his head, the light of the reactor seemingly bright in the dark room.

"It's broken." He mumbled, "I can't handle any more of this..."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tony whispered, brushing his lips over Steve's collarbone. "JARVIS will take care of it."

"You aren't worried about this are you?" Steve asked weakly.

"No."

"Then please don't stop." Steve whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

And that was all it took to get Tony back on him, his hands pulling at Steve's clothes, ducking his head to kiss Tony's chest, his hands already pulling at his belt, and it wasn't long before Steve's clothes were coming off as well.

Hands were almost hasty in their eagerness, and their heavy breathing was loud in the elevator. The heat was spreading through their bodies, and it was no longer a want, it was a need, almost painful with how desperately Steve needed Tony. His lips were rough and demanding, wordlessly begging Tony for every touch, every whisper of breath over his skin, every ounce of desire spilled over in throaty groans, blinding pleasure, shivers of ecstasy, sweaty, trembling, muscular bodies.

They wasted no time, getting to the good stuff, hands sliding over hot bare skin, bodies being pressed together, lips clashing together in a sudden battle for dominance, Tony finally taking it, the blonde eagerly submitting to the smooth slide of his lips, and the hot caress of his tongue as their kiss deepened further.

When they broke apart, Steve tucked his face in the crook of Tony's neck, his breathing heavy, and his body hot and aching for the feeling, the adrenaline, the endorphins, the friction. He needed it.

Tony kissed his hair, and Steve looked up, catching one more kiss to his lips before the smaller man turned in his arms, and Steve automatically leaned down to kiss his neck, pressing close, grinding against him.

"Please tell me you have the lube." Tony gasped, watching their reflections in the mirror as Steve left a hot, wet, trail of kisses over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed, his face already reflecting the desire, and the contentment from their little start that almost couldn't be credited as foreplay.

"Yeah." Steve sighed, "It's in my pocket."

"That'd be good news if you were wearing pants." Tony sighed.

This news didn't deter Steve for several moments, he just continued his kisses, eventually drawing himself away from Tony painfully reluctant to do so, and only to retrieve the lube, kneeling on the ground.

Tony half turned, and looked down at him, and that's when he saw it.

It was much less elaborate, but there all the same, drawn on his hip with what appeared to be a black marker, 'Property of Steve Rogers' paired with his signature. He smiled to himself, and Steve caught his eye, grinning widely.

"I fell asleep on the couch." Tony stated.

"Yeah." Steve breathed, turning a little, kissing that hip before standing again, "You deserved it." He teased, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

Tony just chuckled, turning back towards the mirror as Steve pressed up against him.

Preparation didn't take nearly as long as it used to, and that turned out to be a good thing most of the time as their patience often run short, but Steve was still careful, _of course he was,_ despite Tony insisting he didn't have to be.

Nevertheless that left more time and stamina for the fun part.

Good god, the stamina...

Tony wasn't above admitting he'd been hoping for some Captain America stamina in the bedroom, but when they'd worked their way up to that, Tony realized just how much stamina this guy actually had. He's sure Steve could go for hours if Tony's body was capable of that, it was ridiculous.

It was _amazing_.

Steve needed little prompting to get things started, a bit cautious as always, but eager, always eager, sharing a soft kiss over Tony's shoulder before pressing into him, barely being able to keep himself still as Tony shifted to find a better angle.

Steve swore, and Tony shivered, "Fuck, Steve."

Steve just hummed a deep gravelly moan, and Tony pressed back into him.

"Okay, move." Tony commanded, gasping a shuddery breath.

Steve didn't need to be told twice.

He'd had a lot of practice with this, thanks to Tony, and his overactive, contagious, libido. He knew just how Tony liked it, how to make it easier for both of them, how to find that spot inside Tony that made him arch and gasp breathless sounds.

Tony braced his forearms against the mirror, his head falling a little as the heat rocked through him with the slowly building, rhythm, he could tell Steve wasn't going to last a long time tonight.

Steve's hands moved over Tony's body, unable to find a place to rest, wanting to touch every part of him. Feel the texture of Tony's skin under his fingertips. Sweaty and hot, smooth over the hard muscle.

"Steve." Tony breathed, almost unaware he'd said it aloud.

"Tell me." Steve's arm slid around Tony's body to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck." Tony gasped, pressing into Steve's palm, "Just don't stop."

Steve jerked a nod; he had no plans to stop. This felt far too good, he couldn't even think.

Soft grunts escaped his lips with every exhale, he moaned around Tony's name, which lingered constantly on his lips, trying to make sense of his thoughts in spite of his distraction.

Tony didn't seem to mind his speechlessness, he liked it actually, how Steve would start to say something, and his words would fade because he couldn't focus on them; when he whimpered, when his words were choked gasps of pleasure against Tony's neck.

Tony looked up in the mirror, catching Steve's eyes in the reflection, it wasn't the same as being face to face, but it was the next best thing; Steve's face was a perfect balance of desire and concentration, lust filled blue eyes flicking between the mirror and their joined bodies, gasping quick, uneven breaths, his eyes flickering shut almost unwillingly with a soft gasp.

Tony noted his own appearance, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, skin flushed, lips swollen, but couldn't focus on it, he didn't want to, all he wanted to think about was Steve, and the heat, and the friction.

He watched Steve, transfixed, he had tilted his head back a fraction, only for a moment, and when he looked back to Tony, there was hunger in his eyes, his usually perfect hair was messy and falling in his face. His lips were parted, and his tongue darted out to moisten them.

Steve pressed his body fully against Tony's, rocking into him, kisses pressed to heated skin, wherever he could reach, words whispered between kisses. Soft, often unintelligible, broken off words of pleasure, confessions of how badly he'd ached for Tony, whispers of how beautiful he was, and how good he made Steve feel. Passionate words of how amazing it all was, laced with swears.

The very words that made these moments special, different than they had been with anyone else. Better. And it was so odd, and so awkward, it was something only Steve could've pulled off, his own branch of dirty talk, if you will.

"_Tony_." Steve groaned throatily, hiding his face in Tony's hair, words fading from his lips, his thrusts quick and shallow, and his breathing was shaky, soft gasps and sighs.

Tony arched, having a lot of trouble keeping himself still as Steve pushed him closer and closer to his finish, very quick in spite of his prolonged stamina. His body was already trembling, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. It was mind numbingly good, his hands curling into fists on the wall, wishing there was something to grab onto.

Heat was pooling in Tony's abdomen, tightening, tensing in his body, and it spread like wildfire through his veins. He was panting with need, a need that was slowly being satisfied, sweat rolling down his body, and he shivered as Steve's hot breath grazed his ear. It was all so hot, so strong, and so, _so_ pleasurable.

Tony forced his eyes open to catch sight of Steve in the mirror. His face had lost the look of concentration, and was now pure passion, and want, and satisfaction, his eyes were shut, and his eyebrows drawn together, lips parted and quivering slightly, face flushed, his hair was drenched with sweat, falling in his eyes, and Tony wished he would open those eyes because he knew they would be ravenous with lust, the smoldering dark blue he adored.

What Tony could see of Steve's body was sweaty, and glistening in the reflected light of the arc reactor, and he was beautiful. Absolutely, heartbreakingly beautiful.

His eyes flickered shut again as another wave of pleasure pushed through his entire body, taking his breath, and Steve never faltered, never hesitated a second. "Steve." Tony gasped, "Fuck, Steve."

Steve had no response this time, other than a shudder of pleasure, and a sharp jerk of his hips, a choked moan fell from his lips, and the sound went straight to Tony's gut.

The heat was increasing, building higher and higher, tightening, rolling through him, and he leaned heavily on Tony, a bit subconsciously, pinning the smaller man against the mirror, their hot breath fogging up the glass, but Tony didn't seem to mind. He let a hand leave the mirror, moving it to touch himself as Steve's arousal became too much for him.

Tony's not sure who found their finish first, but he remembered Steve's face in the crook of his neck, gasping filthy sounds against his skin, and he remembered teeth on his neck and shoulder, and the last few strokes before it engulfed him. It swallowed him in a hot envelope of pleasure, his body writhing, his breath catching, sweat rolling down his body, and it was blinding, deafening, he couldn't stay standing, he couldn't register anything happening outside his body for several minutes. His mind was completely blank, and he just felt, it always happened so fast, too fast, his knees weakened, and his body nearly went slack as the exhaustion settled in his chest, sweet and satisfying, and Steve held his limp body in his strong arms, Tony leaning heavily against him.

Their lips brushed, and Tony was smiling drunkenly at Steve, his arms wrapped around his neck, and his brain didn't seem to be working anymore.

Tony opened his mouth to a ask something, but all he could get out was "Good?" And Steve smiled at him, and nodded. "JARVIS." Tony mumbled, stumbling away from those wonderful, warm, welcoming arms, and collecting his clothes from the elevator floor. "That's a wrap. Recalibrate."

It took a glorious five seconds for the elevator to boot up, and the doors opened to Tony's floor.

Steve collected his clothes, following after Tony like a lost puppy. "Have you been able to do that this whole time?" He asked softly.

Tony paused, and looked over at Steve, an eyebrow raised in question. "This is Stark Tower, the entire thing is run on clean energy. My elevators don't stop working unless I ask them to."

"Then why..."

"How else was I gonna convince you to have elevator sex?" Tony teased with a wink.

Steve opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again, finally just cracking a smile, "Good point."

Their clothes were dropped to the floor unceremoniously, and they crawled between the sheets, Steve spooning Tony from behind, their fingers twined together, and Steve buried his face in Tony's hair, the smaller man relaxing in his arms. "Thank you, Steve"

"Don't thank me. I was more than happy to do it." He smiled to himself. "I'd be more than happy to do it again... Right now actually." He teased.

It was Tony's turn to smile, glancing at the man over his shoulder, "How did you make it so long without?"

"I think we _both_ know the answer to that question."

"That's a mental picture I won't soon forget."

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Steve suggested, pressing a kiss behind Tony's ear.

"Okay." Tony sighed, turning to curl up against Steve's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight, Tony." Steve whispered, drawing him even closer.

Steve watched Tony as he slowly drifted off, the subtle flutter of his eyelashes, the steady rise and fall of his chest, his body fully relaxing after working for so long.

Steve could only imagine how tired Tony would've been if he hadn't rested earlier, and frowned a little. Tony tried so hard to be self sufficient, he created machines to help him run his house, his company, protect the city, a whole laundry list of things, but he often neglected many important things, food, sleep, relationships. No matter how much Tony thought he could handle the world, he needed someone.

It was a full time job, and Steve knew it, and he knew how stubborn Tony was, and before he realized it, he'd started making plans on how to balance Tony's schedule, because he could no longer imagine his life without Tony.

Steve brushed Tony's hair back from his face, moving just enough to press his lips to the sleeping man's forehead, "I love you, Tony." Steve breathed, and it was true. He sighed softly, settling into peaceful sleep.

/

You read the whole thing! Yaaay! You awesome person! I like you!

Aaand smut! Smut, smut, smut! Dream smut, elevator smut, foreshadowed smut! I hope it was smutty enough for you! You people request it a lot! I hope I don't disappoint.

Reviews and prompts are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
